Percy, Guardian and Protector
by PolarMagic
Summary: First story that I wrote, please read and send in ideas for the first few chapters. *Previously Percy, Guardian and Assassin*
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers, This is my first time writing a story so please bare with me. I have an idea of a story using Artemis and Percy as a paring, could be romantic relationship or not. I would like to get some ideas for readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

Got the picnic set up on the beach Check

Flowers, blue ones also Check

Nice shirt on and hair combed Check

Now I'm sitting on a bench by the beach at camp ready to meet Annabeth and take her on a date. The Hunters are at Camp so today, I went up to Thalia and asked her what I should do on the date, and she told me that Annabeth always wanted a picnic on a beach, so that's what I did. When I left Thalia, I accidently ran into Lady Artemis. "I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis, please don't turn me into a Jackalope." I said to her and bowed before and after I ran into her. "It's okay Perseus, just be careful where you walk and watch were you are going." With that she walked past me.

I see Annabeth walking towards me, and I stand up from where I was sitting to greet her.

**Artemis**

Perseus Jackson ran into me after talking to my Lieutenant, Thalia. Its funny when you see those two together, they act like brother and sister, when they fight they make up to each other right after they end. "I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis, please don't turn me into a Jackalope." Perseus a said as he bowed before and after he spoke. "It's okay Perseus, just be careful where you walk and watch were you are going." I said he bowed again and walked past me to the beach. I check in on my hunters and then go through the woods and towards the beach to find out why Perseus was in such a hurry to go to the beach. I hide my self behind some trees and spy on Perseus.

I don't even know why I'm spying on Perseus. He sits on a bench with a bouquet of flowers waiting for Annabeth. For some reason I have this feeling that Perseus doesn't deserve to be loved by Annabeth. I think its jealousy, but why, I don't love Perseus Jackson; even though he has those sea green eyes that you get lost in or his windswept black hair that he always runs a hand through when he's nervous. Maybe I like him, but I'll deny it if anyone asks me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

Annabeth is now standing in front of Perseus, being the Goddess of the Hunt, I crept forward to listen, but still stayed hidden from his view.

**Percy**

"Are you ready for our date?" I ask Annabeth as I hand her the blue flowers, she doesn't take them.

"Percy, I need to tell you something." She replies

"Did I buy the wrong flowers, do I have something in my teeth?" I ask. She smiles and says, "No, Seaweed Brain, the flowers are fine and there's nothing in your teeth. But look at me," I look her in her beautiful storm grey eyes, just like Artemis. WAIT!, hold on, I'm comparing Annabeth to the Goddesses of the Hunt. Aphrodite, I really hate you right now if you are messing with my mind. I hear a faint, 'Hey!'. But Annabeth says something. "Percy, I don't love you anymore."

I gasp and I hear someone nearby gasp also, but if forget about it.

**Artemis**

I heard Annabeth tell Perseus that she doesn't love him anymore, I gasp and Perseus gasps also, hopefully he didn't hear me. I decided that I didn't want to have a chance encounter with the unhappy duo and be in the middle of a fight so I leave.

**Percy**

"What do you meant you don't love me anymore?" I utter.

"Percy, I'm saying that I don't love you anymore and that I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I hope that we can still be friends."

I take what she just said and then I got mad, no I'm not mad, I'm not angry, I'm furious. "DID YOU EVER LOVE ME OR DID YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU ALONG ON QUESTS AND SAVED OLYMPUS!" I shouted. I could hear and feel the waves beat up the shoreline of Long Island Sound and storm clouds starting to form. I calm down just enough for the clouds and waves to go away. I then say, "Did you cheat on me?" I asked. She nodded and again I asked "Who?" she replied "Connor Stoll," I couldn't believe it, Connor was my friend, not anymore. I then remembered that **she **said that she hoped to stay friends. "By the way, we will never be friends again!" With that Annabeth ran away crying, she deserved it. With that, I dropped the flowers and ran straight towards the water. I summoned a tidal wave, which I have become good at, and pulled myself into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

When I returned to Camp, it was bonfire time, so I joined everyone. Halfway through, Rachel stood up and gave a prophecies to a fairly new camper named Max, he was from Hermes. It was weird because when he choose who was to join him on his quest he choose Annabeth and Connor. After that, the campfire was over, but I stayed behind.

"What troubles you, young hero?" a small girl who was by the fire. My favorite Goddess, Lady Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, Annabeth broke up with me and no one wants me to go with them on their quests. I feel as if I have nothing to live for." I said.

"What if you became my Champion, would that qualify as something to live for?" Hestia asked.

I thought about it and then said, "It would be a honor Lady Hestia to be your Champion and for you to be my Patron." With that, she nodded her head and grabbed my hand. I felt as if my body was engulfed in flames, but soon it stopped and Hestia let go of my hand.

"Perseus, you now have the power over flame. And be glad that Aphrodite isn't here."

I looked down at my hands and found that they were engulfed in green flame and my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Why would I wish that Lady Aphrodite isn't here?" I asked. Hestia smiled and handed me a mirror that materialized out of thin air. I looked at my reflection and sure enough my eyes were on fire. Now instead of just plane Sea Green colored eyes, I had eyes that were still green, but in the center was a pit of green flame. And what Hestia meant by, "You better wish that Aphrodite wasn't here" was because with the blessing, I had more defined muscle and a clean shaven face. "Your right with me wishing she wasn't here, she would be all over me. I have a question, how do I control the flames?" I asked.

"You just have to concentrate and the flames with calm." Hestia replied. "Thank you, Lady Hestia, I need to get some sleep." I said, I bowed to her and then went back to my cabin and fell asleep.

**No one**

Over the next few days, Percy was too focused on trying to control his power of flames and trying to forget about his breakup with Annabeth, that he sank into a sort of depression that effected his sword fighting. And by the end of the week, he had lost all of his battles and at all of the Campfires he was made fun of and the final straw to break his hypothetical back was when the The Hunters and Lady Artemis left the camp for some reason unknown to Percy.

Percy couldn't take it anymore and so he asked if Hermes could teleport him to Olympus and in a flash Percy was in the throne room in the middle of an argument between Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon.


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Artemis**

Poseidon and Zeus were in their 'little argument' when Perseus Jackson flashed into the middle of the throne room and knelt at Zeus's feet and they began talking, with Zeus asking the customary question. Perseus replied that he had a favor that Zeus and Ares might actually like. _The only thing that the two of them might actually like is to kill him._

I heard Athena's thoughts, _"I'll kill him if he breaks up with Annabeth."_

"Well, Perseus, what is it?" He asked

Perseus took a deep breath and I could tell that whatever he was about to say, was going to be big.

"Kill me." Was all he said.

All of us gasped and were in shock. This is _not_ what we were expecting him to ask. Athena was the first to recover.

"_What? _Why do you want to _die?_ What about Annabeth, I'll kill you myself if you dumped her." She shouted.

"I… me… _I dump Annabeth? You have to be kidding me! _SHE DUMPED_ ME!_" He yelled. All of a sudden his hands burst into green flames and his eyes were pits of green flame also, suspiciously like Hestia's.

Athena looked like someone was attacking her. "Annabeth dumping you, she would never do that!"

"You want to know what happened, I'll tell you. I was at camp waiting for her to meet up with me to go to a picnic. She walked up to me and I asked her if she was ready for our date and I had flowers, blue ones, so I handed them to her. She didn't take them. She said, "Percy, I need to tell you something," I asked her if I bought the wrong flowers but she said that the flowers were fine, she then told me to look at her. She then said, "Percy, I-I, I don't love you anymore."

I asked her what she meant and she said, "Percy I don't love you anymore and I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

I asked if she was cheating on me and she nodded and said that she was with Connor Stoll."

Perseus stopped shouting and was now talking just above a whisper and then all together stopped.

"Son, why were your hands on fire, Last time I checked, no son or daughter of mine could control flame what so ever." Poseidon said as he shrunk down to his human height and stood by his son.

"Last week at camp, after the bonfire, Hestia asked me to be her Champion and I agreed so she gave me her blessing. So now I can control flames with my hands and apparently my eyes catch on fire." Perseus said. Hestia nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you still want to die if I have a role for you?" Zeus said.

Right after he said that, my father started a conversation with me in my head.

_"Seeing Percy in this state, there is a role open for him to be a Guardian of your Hunters and your Protector." Zeus said._

_"I don't need Perseus to protect my Hunters and myself." I retorted._

_"Seeing as last time, Perseus sacrificed himself to take the wait of the world from your shoulders so that you could take down Atlas." Zeus said. He made a good point. Perseus sacrificed himself to take the world from my shoulders so that I could fight Atlas._

_"Fine, father, I'll let him be my Hunters Guardian and I guess my Protector." I said ending the argument._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

"Percy, how would you like to become the Immortal Guardian and Protector of Artemis and her Hunt?" Zeus asked Perseus.

"Um, Lord Zeus. Last time I checked, Artemis and her Hunters don't exactly see eye to eye with men and they would probably find a way to kill me if I joined." Perseus pointed out. He made a good point, but I would be willing to _try_ and accept Perseus as my Guardian and Protector. So I said, "Perseus, if you accept then I try and make sure that the Hunters accept you as their Guardian."

"My answer is yes, Lord Zeus. I will accept the duty to protect and guard Lady Artemis and her hunters. I swear on the River Styx and on the name of the creator, Chaos. I will do my duty till I fall in battle protecting them." Perseus said.

"Son, you shouldn't swear on the name Ch-," Poseidon tried to tell his son, when the throne room went dim and all of a sudden there was a dark figure in the middle of the room clothed in a black cloak.

"**Who swore on my name?" **Chaos said.

"I did, Lord Chaos."

"**Ah, Perseus Jackson, why did you swear on my name? It's truly an unbreakable oat, unlike swearing on just the River Styx."**

"Lord Chaos, I swore on your name because of the oath that I just said, I will follow it no matter what and using your name, I thought it would make it more final and permanent." Perseus said firmly.

"**Very well then, I accept your oath and also give you a gift."** After Chaos spoke, a ball of black fire grew in his palm and then flew right at Percy's chest.

**Percy**

Last thing that I remembered was a ball of black flame flying straight towards my chest. I stumbled back and then blacked out. I heard two people calling my name, I know one of them was my father, Poseidon, but the other one sounded like Artemis, I don't know why she would want to worry about myself.

**Artemis**

A ball of black fire shot from Chaos's hand and flew straight at Percy's chest. A bright light engulfed his body, all of us in the throne room had to look away.

Soon the light faded, and a man stood in the same place as Percy stood before. The man wore a black cloak that covered most of his face, except for his nose and mouth, which made the man look menacing. He wore black and blue camo pants and black combat boots. He was tall, 6'5" tall. What scared a lot of the Olympians was the amount of power radiating off of the man. Now the man's weapons were impressive. On each hip were a sword, one, I recognized as Percy's Riptide and the other sword looked to be made out of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and steel. On his back was strapped a compound bow that looked similar to the ones used by my Hunters. Also along with the bow, were three throwing knives.

"Lower your hood, Son," Chaos said to the man, which he did. Everyone gasped. The cloaked man was Percy.

"Wow, I have wings!" Percy said as he looked at his wings.

"Can I take off my cloak, it's a little bit too warm to wear it right now. Or is it one of those items where I have to keep it on at all times?" Percy said to Chaos, who replied saying that he was free to take it off but then said that he had to leave, which he did as soon as we all bowed to him.

**Percy**

When I took off my cloak, I heard everyone gasp and looked around to see that Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and even Artemis blushing. I looked down and blushed also, apparently I wasn't wearing a shirt under my cloak so now I was bare chested. Apparently I had even better muscles then what I had when Hestia gave me her blessing.

Everyone was staring at my upper left arm and I followed their gaze. There circling my left bicep was a tattoo. It was a black band with an eye in the middle. _Mom and Paul are going to kill me for this. She hates tattoos,_ I thought.

"Percy, put a shirt on!" Apollo yelled. He probably did this because for once, all eyes in the room weren't on him and he was jealous.

Aphrodite flashed me a shirt and I put it on, I groaned because of course it smelt of her over powering perfume, but also because it was a little bit too tight. "Seeing that you are now Immortal, Percy, I give you my full blessing. You will now be able to control flames better and possible have more control over them than you do with water." Lady Hestia said. Again I was surrounded by a faint glow and again I felt as if I was on fire. "Thank you Lady Hestia," I said and bowed.

"Percy, I give you my blessing so that you can fly in my domain and also I shall grant you the ability to change into any animal that you want, what shall it be?" Zeus said to me.

I thought about it and then an idea came to me, Lady Artemis and her Hunters hunt with wolves and that would be the animal that I shall ask to be able to transform into. If I was a wolf and also Artemis' protector, I could be her personal Wolf. "Lord Zeus, I would like the ability to change into a wolf." Zeus nodded and just like with Hestia's blessing, I was surrounded in light and then it faded. I also had a new tattoo, right underneath the one from Chaos. The tattoo was of a wolf howling up at the moon, fitting.

A note appearing in my hand out of thin air and I read it.

_**Percy,**_

_**I forgot to tell you that when I gave you my blessing I also increased your skills as a hunter; enhanced senses and the ability to detect lies.**_

_** Chaos**_

I smiled and the note burst into green flames in my palm.

**A/N: I hope so far that you guys and gals like my story so far. I'm sorry for the similarity to Starblade176, it's just that almost with all of the Guardian stories out there about Percy being a Guardian of Artemis and her hunters, all of the story lines become similar.**

**As for the next chapter, I would like at least 6 reviews till I update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

So now, I have the increased senses from Chaos, the ability to create flames and control them better than water possibly from Lady Hestia, the blessing of flying in Zeus's domain and the ability to transform into a wolf.

I mean that I Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God Poseidon and Sally Jackson, can turn into a wolf at my own will. Not to mention my awesome weapons. I hope with my new abilities, I'm better at shooting a bow and arrow so Artemis doesn't kill me for being horrible and in her Hunt.

Lady Artemis came up to me and said, "Perseus, meet us in Central Park." After she said that she flashed out of the throne room.

"Wish me luck, hopefully the hunters won't kill me." I said to my father. He just smiled. I walked out of the throne room and went down in the elevator. Before I walked out of the elevator, I put my cloak back on and decided that I would travel in my new wolf form.

I wonder what the human's thought about seeing a large wolf run out of the lobby of the Empire State Building then I remembered that the Mist affected what they saw, so they probably saw a large dog. I made my way towards Central Park and immediately I knew where Artemis and her Hunters were at. I slowed down and took my time, when I was a wolf, I seemed to travel really fast. I stopped by a small pond and decided to take a drink. I looked down and saw my reflection. I was a midnight black wolf with a small gray streak on my tail. It was from holding the sky up for Atlas, holding the world on your shoulders does that to a man. I had the same color eyes as I had when I was a human, along with the flames also.

After taking a short break I made my way over to the hunters. They set up camp in a small forest area by the big lake in the very center of the forest. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

**Artemis**

"Hunters, I have an announcement. Zeus has assigned us a Guardian and a Protector. Now our Guardian is a male, so don't kill him right away. He's different and I have a feeling that he would rather die than back away from his promise. And he's different from most males." I said to all of my Hunters.

"But, Lady Artemis, Males aren't allowed in the Hunt." Thalia said. "Thalia, you might know this Guardian."

All of a sudden, the bushes rustled and the 'Guardian' steeped out and said, "Who are we talking about?"

Almost automatically, all of my Hunters stood up and pointed their bows at him.

"'Guardian'. please lower your hood and I'll tell my Hunters to lower their weapons." I said to him.

"Fine," Percy said as he lowered his hood.

Thalia gasped...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's just that right now I need help coming up with names for the Hunters, there will be about 12. Counting Thalia and Phobe, so I need 10 more names.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note; sorry to get your hopes up. But here are the names for the 10 hunters**

**1) Alex - Nemesis**

**2) Emily - Hades**

**3) Lily - Ares**

**4) Sophie - Hermes**

**5) Wendy - Apollo**

**6) Jessie - Athena**

**7) Samantha - Demeter**

**8) Jane - Aphrodite**

**9) May - Hephaestus**

**10) Cleo - Iris**

**Now on with the story!**


	9. Chapter 8

******A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Thalia**

I gasped when the Guardian lowered his hood, he looked strangely like Perseus Jackson, who I found out disappeared from Camp Half-Blood a week ago. "Who are you?" I asked.

The Guardian chuckled and then said, "Wow, Pinecone Face, you don't recognize your best friend?" I then realized that the Guardian was the one and only, Percy Jackson. I ran up to him and hugged him, while I hugged him, I felt how strong he was when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Percy, where have you been, I bet Annabeth is worried sick about you along with the rest of camp." I said as we pulled apart from our hug. As soon as I said that Annabeth and the Camp were worried about him, his face fell. He looked up at Lady Artemis and said, "Lady Artemis, may I leave camp real quick to take a walk to get some fresh air?"

"I'll let you do that, just be back here before dawn so I can teach you the rules. Do you want me to fill Thalia in?" Artemis replied, Percy just nodded and bowed. What he did next amazed all of us. Percy changed into a wolf in front of all of us and was out of eyesight in a matter of seconds.

"Did he just turn into a wolf?" Phobe asked. Lady Artemis nodded, "And he can do much more than just that."

**Percy**

When Thalia said that Annabeth and the Camp were worried about me, I felt as if someone either kicked me in the stomach or that I was about to throw up. I knew in fact that Annabeth or the Camp cared if I was dead or alive. I found my self in a meadow off of New York and there were deer nearby. Automatically my hunting senses kicked in. I stalked the deer, pounced and killed it. I changed back out of my wolf form and started a fire with a snap of my fingers. I took out one of my knives and started to skin and clean the meat. I cooked it over the fire and soon my stomach was full. I disposed of the deer carcass and morphed back into wolf form and made my way back towards the Hunters camp.

**Artemis**

After Percy left, and everyone settled back down, I pulled Thalia aside and brought her into my tent so that we could talk.

"What is it that you wanted to fill me in on?" she asked.

"You know how you said that you heard that Percy disappeared from Camp, well he came to Olympus wishing to die." I said to her, she gasped and some color drained from her face and said, "Percy wouldn't ask to die, he loves Annabeth and the Camp so much."

"That's the thing, Annabeth didn't love him anymore. She broke up with him and was cheating on him with a son of Hermes, Connor Stoll. And then the Camp started to make fun of him, and so then he disappeared and came to Olympus wishing to die." I replied.

What happened next, I didn't expect. "I'm going to kill her for breaking my cousins heart. And then I'm going to teach all of Camp Half-Blood a lesson." I had to grab her arms to restrain her from trying anything.

I hear a wolf howl somewhere in the camp and realized that Percy was back. Thalia and I stepped out of my tent, and so did all of my other Hunters.

There in the very center of our camp was a giant midnight black wolf with sea green eyes with flames in the center. "Percy, I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Annabeth and the Camp. I'm going to kill her, if you want me to." She said as she wrapped her arms around Percy's wolf neck.

Percy made a whining sound and nugged Thalia as if hugging her back.

Thalia moved away from Percy so that he could change back. When he was on his feet he came over to me and bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Lady Artemis that I took so long, I got hungry so I went hunting."

"It's okay Percy, let me introduce you to my Hunters." I said as all of my hunters gathered around.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short. Give me 10 reviews to boost my creative juices.**


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Artemis**

All of my Hunters gathered around as I started to introduce him to them.

"Percy, there are 10 Hunters that you don't know. There is Alex, the tough looking one, her mother is Nemesis. There's the trio, May, daughter of Hephaestus, Lily, daughter of Ares, and Jessie, daughter of Athena. We always count on them for our battle plans. Sophie, she's a daughter of Hermes and she is the youngest and newest hunter to my group. And then there's Wendy who helps with the healing. The other Hunters names are; Emily who is a daughter of Hades, Samantha daughter of Demeter. And I recommend that you don't call her anything other than Samantha. Jane, who is unlike all of Aphrodite's daughters, and finally Butch's sister, Cleo." I said in a few short breaths. When I introduced everyone they either nodded or gave Percy a death glare.

"So there's the third leader, Alex. The battle trio, May, Jessie, and Lilly. The newest Huntress, Sophie. Wendy who helps heals. Emily, daughter of Hades, Samantha, daughter of Demeter, Jane, daughter of Aphrodite and Butch's sister, Cleo. And you recommended that I don't call Samantha anything other than that." Percy repeated. I was surprised that he remembered everyone just like that. "It is nice to meet you all." He said to them, they just nodded and left to go back to what they were doing before.

"Now for the rules, Number one; do not flirt with any of the Huntresses." I heard him mumble 'don't worry, I won't they kill me even if I get near them.' I smiled and continued. "Second off, don't mumble and do what I say no matter what," he blushed when he realized that I heard him mumble. "Third, you are to cook and prepare our meals, sharpen our arrows, and do our laundry. With no complaining." He just nodded.

"Should I start to prepare the meal for tonight, My Lady?" He asked, I nodded and he went into the meal tent, and I realized that I didn't even tell him that's where the mess hall and the kitchen. He came back out and asked, "My Lady, what would you like me to make for dinner?" I thought about it and said that Venison sounded good. "Would you like me to go somewhere to buy it or would you like me to hunt it and bring it back here?"

"I'll let you hunt it, but would it be okay to see how well you hunt?" I said. I blushed when he smiled and said, "I've been wondering when you would ask."

With that, he made preparations in the kitchen for when he returned while I went to Thalia and Phoebe and told them that I was to go hunting with Percy to catch dinner. They smiled for some reason that I didn't know, and agreed to take over camp while I was gone.

I went back to the kitchen tent and found Percy waiting for me there. We walked towards a clearing in the forest, and he bowed to me saying that he needed some privacy while he changed. I nodded and he bowed and went behind a tree. Soon a midnight black wolf with sea green flame eyes walked out from behind the tree. "So this is how you hunt." He bowed his head then spoke. "Lady Artemis, there's a small wooded area not far from here but it's on the mainland. We can either teleport there, or you could climb on top of my back and I can run there. It's up to you, My Lady." He said.

"We can teleport back here with the meat, so I guess have to climb on top of your back." I said blushing. "As you wish, My Lady." He said and then bent down on the ground for me to climb on to his back. Once I was on top of his back, he stood back up. I was a little bit unsure of how I wouldn't fall off, and he said, "You can hold on to my fur, I won't mind, but just hold on tight, I run fast, My Lady."

I grabbed a handful of his midnight black fur and held on, He then started to run, I have to admit he did run rather fast.

**Percy**

I had Lady Artemis on top of my back, her hands holding on to my fur on my neck tightly and her knees where digging into my ribs, but I didn't mind. Soon we arrived at the clearing. I bowed down, so that Lady Artemis could slide off my back. Soon my hunting senses kicked in.

I could smell a heard of deer nearby and I took off towards them. Like earlier today, I crept up to one of the deer that was separated from the others and attacked it. It was soon dead and I brought it over to Artemis who at first thought that I was a different wolf so she had her bow drawn and then she saw my eyes, I think, and lowered her bow. I laid the deer down at her feet and said, "Is one deer enough, or should I catch another one?"

"Catch another one, just to be safe, Perseus." I bowed and soon was on a hunt for another one.

**Artemis**

I saw a wolf approaching me with a deer in it's mouth, I raised my bow at it, and then looked at it's eyes, they were sea green flames, so the wolf was Percy. He laid the deer at my feet and asked if I should catch another one, I said yes and soon he was back with another one. I nodded and he grabbed both of the deer and we transported back to camp.

**Percy**

I returned back to camp and brought the deer in front of the kitchen tent and transformed back. I took out my hunting knives and prepared the deer meat. Soon the meat was ready to be cooked and that's what I did. Soon the evening meal was ready and I called all of the Hunters for Dinner. At the end, Thalia said, "Percy, how did you get to be such a good cook?"

"Well when Lady Hestia blessed me, I guess that's how I got my skill. I used to only be able to make my mom's Blue Chocolate Chip Cookies." I replied as I cleared the table of the plates and bowed to Lady Artemis.

The Hunters left and I started to wash the dishes. Soon they were done and I walked up to Lady Artemis, bowed and then said. "Where shall I be sleeping tonight, My Lady or do you want me to take a Night Shift guarding the camp?"

"There's a tent set up on the outside of the camp, It's all set up and there's clothes in there for you, anything that you need, all in there. And you don't have to take a night shift to guard the camp, just yet." She replied, I bowed and made my way to my tent. Sure enough it was on the outside of the camp, although it was directly behind Lady Artemis' tent, but far enough that I would have to run to get to the fire pit.

I walked into my tent and saw that there was a bed, a desk and a wash basin full of water. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a hoddie and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**No one**

In the middle of the night, Percy woke up to a feeling that there was a threat nearby and that he had to protect Lady Artemis, but what he thought was real, was just a dream.

Percy transformed into his wolf form and curled up in a ball right in front of Lady Artemis's tent.

Soon it was morning and Lady Artemis woke up. After getting dressed she walked out of her tent, but tripped over something doing so. That something was Percy in his wolf form.

When Lady Artemis tripped over him, she accidentally kicked his back, making Percy involuntarily turn back into his regular self. When she tripped over him, she also landed on top of him with him waking up to stare directly into her silver moon eyes.

"My Lady, are you al..." Thalia said as she saw Lady Artemis laying on top of Percy's chest. "What happened?" She said as she drew her bow at Percy.

Lady Artemis quickly got up off of Percy and stood up. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. Perseus somehow spent the night curled up in his wolf form in front of my tent so when I walked out, I tripped over him and that where you found me." she said as she also blushed.

"How did you get to be in front of my tent, Perseus."

"My Lady, I'm so sorry. Last night I had a dream that you were endangered so I went to your tent, I guess you could say that I was sleep walking and fell back asleep in my wolf form in front of your tent. I'm sorry, My Lady for the troubles that I have caused." he said as he bowed and everyone could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh well, get up, get dressed and start breakfast, after that, it's laundry and sharpening our arrows, then lunch." Artemis said. Percy bowed and went to his tent and got dressed.

**Percy**

I was woken up by Lady Artemis who fell on top of me. She was blushing and I was staring into her beautiful silver moon eyes and how her auburn hair fell across her face, I was tempted to tuck it behind her ear when I heard Thalia say, "My Lady, are you al..." she stopped when she saw how Lady Artemis was on top of my chest and she drew her bow and then asked "What happened?"

I ended up explaining about my dream and now I'm in my tent getting dressed. How could I think that Lady Artemis, the **Maiden **goddess who **Hates** the male human species, was beautiful. Again, I really hate Aphrodite right now.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, I went to the kitchen tent and decided to try something, I prayed to Lady Hestia asking if there was a way were I could make food appear.

_There is a way young hero and champion. Just think of the food and snap your fingers and the meal will appear. That is all young hero, I cannot talk anymore, goodbye._

I called all of the Hunters and Lady Artemis to breakfast. When they sat down and saw that there was no food on the table they all got extremely mad at me.

"Where is the food, Perseus." Thalia said.

"Hold on, what do you guys want?" I said and smirked, but that disappeared as soon as I realized that it might offend the Hunters and Lady Artemis.

"Let's see, how about waffles with syrup and fresh fruit? Let's see how you can do that." Lady Artemis said.

I snapped my fingers after I thought about what the meal was and when I opened them, on the table was three plates stacked with fresh home made Belgian Style Waffles. Bowls of fruit such as Blueberries, Strawberries, Bananas, Blackberries, you name it, it was there on the table.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked. But was ignored when Alex told her to try the Waffle, which she did.

"These are the best waffles." She said with a mouth full.

I sat down at a small table that I was assigned to sit at and had a piece of cold pizza with a glass of water.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

I finished eating breakfast the same time that the Hunters and Lady Artemis finished eating. So I got up and cleared the table as the girls left, but Lady Artemis stayed behind.

"Perseus, after you are done washing the dishes, please meet me by my tent, I need to show you were the laundry will be done and where the weapons tent is." She said, I bowed and she left.

I finished doing the dishes fairly quickly, using my power over water and then steaming the water with flames to sanitize the dishes. I then met Lady Artemis by her tent, and she showed me the way to a nearby stream where a huge, and I mean HUGE pile of dirty clothes were.

"Percy, wash the clothes in the water and then hang them up to dry after that go to the weapons tent and sharpen all of the arrows." She said pointing to a tent at the end of the loop of the Hunter's tents.

Again, I did as I was told. I tried to create a washing machine effect with the clothes by grabbing a handful and spinning them in the water. That didn't work to well, they all ended up tangled in each other. So I had to wash all of the articles of clothing one by one. Now hanging them up to dry, that was hard. At first, I didn't see anything that I would use to hang something up with. Then I saw some cables and a note.

_Percy, connect the cables from tree trunk to tree trunk and then hang them up._

_ -Lady Artemis_

At first when I tried hanging up one of the cables, it fell down, then after a few more tries, I got it and started to hang the damp clothes.

While the clothes were drying, I decided to get the arrows out of the way. I stepped into the weapon's tent and was amazed at how big it was. It looked smaller on the outside than it was on the inside and in the back of the tent was again a HUGE pile of dull arrows. The was a wet-stone by the pile that I would have to use to sharpen them. It took me up until lunch time to get all of the arrows sharp.

At lunch time, the girls and Lady Artemis asked for salads and chicken sandwiches which I served them and myself.

After lunch and cleaning the dishes, I went back to the river and folded all of the clean and dry clothes. I put the folded up clothes in Laundry bags and placed them in front of the respected Hunters tent, for I wasn't allowed in the tent's unless I was invited.

So after I gave the Hunters back their clean clothes, I went up to Lady Artemis and asked if she need anything to be done. "Lady Artemis, is there anything that needs to be done or that you would like me to do?"

"Percy, since you are in the Hunt, lets see how well you can shoot a bow and arrow. Meet me by the lake in 10 minutes." She said. I bowed as she left.

I went into my tent and decided to change out of what I was wearing. I kept my t-shirt on and changed into a pair of black basketball shorts. I noticed that almost all of my clothing was either silver, black, blue or green. And the pants were almost always either khaki's or basketball shorts and were mostly black. I strapped my weapons back on to my back, (never know when you are going to need them) and cleaned up my tent. Making my bed, which I almost never do, straightening the things on my desk, which were extra weapons that I didn't always carry with me, like throwing knives, a sword and some other small knives.

By the time I was done cleaning my tent, Thalia yelled, "Kelp Head, Lady Artemis is waiting for you by the lake, she doesn't like to wait on people, expecially men."

I hurried out and almost knocked her over in the process, but steadied her fast before she could fall in the blink of a eye and then I was out of sight and soon walking up to the lake.

"Okay, Perseus. Let's see how well you are at archery. I've been told you are horrible at it. Let's see if I can improve that. Where is you bow and arrow?" She said.

I pulled my bow off of my back and also a arrow. "Okay, knock your arrow and take aim. Don't shoot until I say so." she said. I did as she told me and she came up to be and was right beside me. "Raise your arm just a little bit, loosen your grip on the arrow." As she said this, she adjust my arm and I could feel myself blush.

**Artemis**

I have to admit, Percy Jackson is hopeless with a bow and arrow. I had to adjust his arm and tell him to loosen his grip on the arrow. His knuckles were white from holding the arrow on the string. When I adjusted his arm, I could see that he was blushing, and I too was trying to not blush. I should not feel any emotion towards Perseus.

"Okay, release the arrow." I said.

He let the arrow go and I was amazed that it hit the target, not quite a bullseye, but close, he was in the red. I looked at him, and he looked impressed with himself.

"I actually hit the target, that's a first." he said.

"Now, try again, without my help." I said.

**No One**

Percy knocked another arrow, aimed and then fired. This time, again he hit the target. But all of a sudden, Percy shuddered and fell to the ground. When Percy fell to the ground, Artemis rushed to his side. But what Artemis didn't know, Percy was having a visitation from Chaos.

**Percy**

All of a sudden, my head started pounding and then it went away as I realized that I had blacked out.

**Percy I am sorry that I have to visit you like this and do this to your body. But there is news that I need to tell you.**

"What happened do you mean by 'do this to your body', what did you do to me?" I asked as I looked around. We were in a white room and Chaos was sitting on a throne made of pure blackness.

**Percy, you are just blacked out right now, but that's all that I can tell you about how you are here. Your body maybe shaking on the outside. And what may seem like seconds spent with me, actually is hours in real life, again I'm sorry that this has to happen. But the news that I have to tell you is this, there are Demigods that are from both the Roman and Greek camps, joining forces with the monsters. I'm not for sure why, but just be warned. None of the Olympians know of this and I'm pretty sure that they will soon discuss this in their next meeting. But that is all that I can say. I have to leave. By the way, you are now a master of archery. Good bye.**

I was confused, but what Chaos said made sense. I could never shoot a bow and arrow and hit the target before, but now that I was blessed by Chaos, I was a master of Archery. My vision went cloudy, the room and throne disappeared and when my vision cleared I was staring up at a crying Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, why are you crying, what happened?" I said as I stood up. I realized that I was back in my tent and Lady Artemis and all of the other Hunters where there. Thalia and Artemis were the only ones that were crying. But the other Hunters were looking worried.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short, but I'm a little stuck on how the rest of the story is going to go. We just learned that Lady Artemis has showed some feelings for Percy, but that's all that I am going to say. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the long update, I went on vacation with my family to california and couldn't bring my lap top to update the story. Thanks for sticking with the story.**

****** I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Artemis**

"Lady Artemis, why are you crying, what happened?" Percy said as he sat up and looked around. We were all in his tent. I had to have Thalia help me carry him into his tent. Once he was in his tent, all of my Hunters came in. I was crying the whole time, but the Hunters didn't ask why, which I was glad about.

Thalia stood up, ran over to Percy, and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again!" she said. He looked up at me and said, "What happened?"

"We were practicing archery when all of a sudden you blacked out and fell to the ground. You kept on shaking and not waking up, you've been out for a whole day and a half now. What happened?" I asked as he sat back down on the bed where I was sitting.

"Hopefully it doesn't happen again, but Chaos had to talk to me, so he took over my body and that's why I blacked out." He said. "But that still doesn't explain why you were crying. Why were you?"

I didn't want to admit that I started to have feelings for him so I said, "I was just worried, and you have become the big brother to my Hunters in the short amount of time that you have been here. More so to Thalia than the rest."

"I'm sorry that I had to put both of you through that, I know Thalia considers me her brother even if we are not related by blood. So I'm sorry for that, even though I couldn't help or do anything about it. Hopefully it won't happen again." He said as Thalia helped him stand up.

"This doesn't mean that you get out of doing your duties for the night." I said as I wiped the remaining tears from my face and my Hunters stood up and filed out of his tent. "Okay," Percy replied sadly but I didn't care.

Soon I was the only one left in his tent other than Percy. He came up to me and stood in front of me and said. "Lady Artemis, I have something to show you, would you mind accompanying me to where we were practicing Archery? I would understand if you don't want to."

I nodded and the two of us walked back to the river where the incident happened. It just so happened that I hadn't put the target away so it was still there.

"So why did you want to bring me here?" I asked impatiently.

He reached for his bow, pulled it out, knocked an arrow and said, "Watch this."

He let the arrow fly, and I was surprised that the arrow hit dead center of the bull's eye. He pulled another arrow and shot it again, and this time it split the arrow that he just shot in half. "How did you do that, last time I checked, I had to help you so that you could just barely hit the target." I asked as he walked over to the target and pulled out the remains of the arrows.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but Chaos enhanced my skills to those matching yours and Apollo's." He replied as he returned the non-broken arrow to his quiver and made the broken arrow burst into flames in his hand, which I still can't get over that he can do that.

"We'll see about that. But right now, I need you to start working on making dinner." I said as I walked back to the camp.

"Lady Artemis, would you like me to put the target away for you?" Percy asked after he nodded his head to what I said about making dinner for all of us. I nodded and he picked up the target and then headed to the weapon's tent and put it back. I headed into my tent to take a short nap, which I never do, but there was a lot of stress.

**Percy**

I put the target away and went up to Thalia and asked her what she and all of the Huntresses would like to eat, they said that would like corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad. I nodded, and headed into the mess hall tent. I thought to myself, 'Wow, these Hunters sure do have a big appetite, I thought they would want something simple like just salads or pasta, not giant buffets, oh well, whatever makes them happy and keeps them from killing me.'

I decided that I wouldn't use Hestia's blessing to completely cook the whole meal so I just summoned all of the ingredient's and started to work. Soon everything was ready and I called everyone into the tent for dinner. Soon all of the Hunter's were sitting at the table, but no Lady Artemis.

"Thalia, were is Lady Artemis?" I asked as I served up the food to the Hunters. Recently, the Hunter's had actually started to take a liking to me and stopped trying to find a way to hurt me and look like they didn't do it.

"I think she might be in her tent, let me go get her." She replied.

"Who are you going to go look for?" the person in question asked as she stepped into the tent. Her hair was a little out of place then what it normally was; beautiful auburn pulled into a braid that rested on her shoulder.

"We were just about to go look for you, Percy made dinner. And it is really good." Sophie said.

"Well, what did you fix for dinner?" Artemis said as she sat down at the table next to Thalia and Sophie.

"Well I made corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and a fruit salad. What would you like to drink, Lady Artemis?" I said as I dished up a plate of corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and a bowl of fruit salad. "Thank you Perseus, I will take a glass of water, please." She replied after taking a few bites out of her fruit salad. I snapped my fingers and a glass of ice water appeared by her plate. She nodded and took a sip and continued eating along with all of the other Hunters. I sat at my small table at the back of the tent eating a cold piece of pizza.

_**But back at Camp Halfblood**_

It had been a week since Percy had left Camp Halfblood without a trace. Chiron, Clarrisse, Grover, Leo, Piper, and some of the other campers were worried about Percy, it was unlike him to disappear. The only person that didn't really care that Percy was missing was the one and only Annabeth Chase. And along with Annabeth, Connor also didn't care about Percy. Travis found out that he was dating Annabeth while she was still with Percy and was repulsed by what his brother had done, so he disowned him.

"Chase, why aren't you not worried about Percy, I thought he was your boyfirend?" Clarrisse said.

"Well to tell you the truth, Percy isn't my boyfriend anymore, Connor is. He's way better than Percy ever was." Annabeth replied. Everyone that was helping look for Percy was shocked at what she just said.

"Wow, Annabeth, I didn't know you were that shallow of a person, Percy cared about you with all of his heart, he even turned down godhood to be with you. That's probably why he is missing right now because you broke his heart." Her own brother Malcom said.

"What ever." she said as she left with Connor.

_**Back with the Hunters, Lady Artemis and Percy**_

**Percy**

Lady Artemis and all of the Hunters finished eating and soon I was stuck doing the dishes, which I actually didn't mind doing. In the end, I finished doing the dishes and actually had time to shoot a few arrows, but then I had to get to bed.

**No one**

the rest of the month went by smoothly, no monster attacks. Just Percy showing all of the Hunter's his improved archery skills and making their meals. But that all changed when they had to move camp...

* * *

**Sorry that it's not my best, but I promise you that the next chapter will have a lot more action and maybe a little bit of romance in it. So please review, I enjoy all of your encouraging words and great ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

******A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

After about a full month of being with Lady Artemis and the Hunters, there had yet to be an attack by monsters. That all changed when we moved camp.

Around lunch time, we were attacked by a small group of monsters, but still we were attacked and being their Guardian and Protector, I had to protect Lady Artemis and the Hunters. Soon all that was left of the monsters was just a pile of ash/dust.

I went over to Artemis, after high-fiving Thalia, and asked if I could go hunting, she said yes. So I transformed into my wolf form and went to a clearing that I knew was a frequent hunting ground for deer.

**No One**

When Percy (in his wolf form) hunted in that clearing, he didn't know that there was a lone wolf that also hunted in the same clearing (it was also his territory). So when Percy killed his first deer, the lone wolf came out of hiding and attacked Percy. But what Percy didn't know about this lone wolf was that it would kill any wolf that **tried** to hunt in his territory. Soon enough, Percy and the wolf were snarling and snapping at each other. This disturbance drew the attention of Artemis and her Hunters.

**Artemis**

Thalia came up to me and said, "I think Percy might be in trouble. I can hear snarls coming from the clearing that Percy headed to."

"Okay, tell everyone to meet me by my tent." I replied, she nodded and went to tell the rest of the Hunters.

Soon we were all gathered in front of my tent and then we left for the clearing. We arrived to find Percy and a wolf about the same size locked in a fight, and I could tell that Percy was exhausted. He turned to look at me and smiled for a split second. But in that one second, the other wolf took advantage of his distraction and lunged at his back. Percy yelped and was stunned for a moment. In that moment, the wolf started to head towards me. Percy saw this and lunged at the wolf. The wolf turned and snapped at Percy. Percy yelped and the wolf threw Percy against a tree, which snapped in half. When Percy hit the tree, he hit it with most of his back and left arm; which made him change back. I could see that he was unconscious and bleeding. I went over to Percy after I told my Hunters to kill the wolf. Soon the wolf was dead and the Hunters gathered around Percy. I could tell that he was seriously hurt. So I had to call my idiotic brother to help. There was a bright flash as Apollo appeared.

"Hello, little sister, you need me?" he said. I just ignored his comment on me being his little sister, and told him, "Yes I need your help with Percy, he's hurt. He was hunting when another wolf attacked him. Percy got distracted and the wolf attacked his back and then threw him against a tree, and now here we are. So can you help?"

Apollo went over to where I was sitting with Percy's head in my lap, and looked at his back. "He's seriously injured; he has a broken left arm. And the gashes on his back are going to take some time to heal. Help me transport him back to a tent." I nodded and helped hoist Percy into Apollo's arms. Whenever Apollo is in his healing mode, he's not so annoying.

We put Percy in his tent and I helped Apollo cut Percy's shirt off. I had to look away from his sculpted chest. _WAIT, HOLD ON! You just complimented a male! You hate men!_ My conscience told me. 'Well, he's not like any other man, he had **his **heart broken, and he sort of cute, I mean he hasn't even tried to flirt with any of my Hunters and they consider him their brother and he considers them his sisters.' I argued with myself.

I was brought out of the argument with myself by Apollo staring at me. "You okay, Artemis?" he asked.

"Yea, so what were we doing again?" I said, I sort of felt a little bit dumb for asking that.

"Were helping Percy, help me flip him over onto his chest so that I can look at his back?" Apollo said. I helped him roll Percy over. I almost passed out at the sight of Percy's back. There were wood splinters and a lot of blood.

"Can you get the splinters out as I get some supplies?" my brother asked, I nodded and started to take the splinters out of his back. I heard most of the Hunter's gag and back out of his tent. Soon, I got all of the splinters out and Apollo came back with an Olympus medical kit.

"Can't you just give him some nectar and ambrosia?" I asked.

"Sadly, no, that wouldn't help one bit. Since nectar and ambrosia won't help animals, and Percy got hurt when he was a wolf, then it won't help," he replied as he put some cream on his back and started to wrap his back. "Can you sit him up and hold that position?" he said as he got to Percy's side. Percy was beginning to wake as I held him up. When he was fully awake, Apollo had finished wrapping his back, and then started to work on his arm.

When Apollo started to put some pressure on his arm to wrap it, he screamed out in pain.

"Percy, look at me, don't think about the pain." I said. He looked at me and tried to smile but it turned out as a grimace. I grabbed his right hand and squeezed it and soon Apollo had his arm in a sling and all wrapped up.

"I've done everything that I can do for right now. Fair warning, Percy, you are going to be in a lot of pain as soon as that cream rubs off and you might start running a fever and/or get nightmares. Artemis, here's the cream for his back, Artemis, here's the cream for his back, you need to rub it on his wounds and replace the bandages on his back every day until you can tell that the gashes are closing up, can you do that?" he said handing me a tub of OLYMPUS STRENGTH PAIN RELIEF cream. I nodded and Apollo gave me a hug, which he never does, but I needed it, and then disappeared.

"Artemis, what happened?" Percy said as he tried to stand up, I just pushed him back down, so that he wouldn't strain his back.

"Percy, you went hunting and were attacked by a lone wolf. He attacked your back, giving you some gashes on your back. You were stunned for a moment while the wolf went to attack me, but you attacked him before he reached me. He then threw you against a tree and you broke your left arm. Now I want you to take it easy until your wounds heal. They're going to have to heal the old fashioned way, so no nectar and ambrosia. And I would like you to lie down and get some rest." I said.

**No One**

Percy lies down and fell into a fitful sleep, and Artemis left his tent. When she walked out of his tent, the Hunters were awaiting word on how their brother was doing.

"How's Percy doing?" Thalia asked Artemis as she sat down.

"He's in bad shape right now. He broke his left arm and there are some large gashes on his back. He's going to be in a lot of pain and will have to heal without the help of Nectar and Ambrosia. Apollo said that we will need to change the bandages on his back daily and he might start having nightmares, so be warned." Artemis said.

"Can I go in and see him?" Thalia said, Artemis nodded and she went inside Percy's tent.

**Thalia**

I walked into Percy's tent and say him asleep in his bed. His left arm was wrapped up and in a sling, but his shirt was off and I could see all of the bandages wrapped around his back. He started to scream out in pain, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran outside and called Lady Artemis over.

"What's wrong, what happened?" she asked and then Percy screamed again and she rushed into the tent.

**Percy**

As soon as I fell asleep, I started to have a nightmare.

I was back in the clearing locked in place. The wolf was heading towards Artemis and the Hunters. I finally started to move, but I could only move as if I was in slow motion. The wolf attacked Alex, Thalia, and soon all of the Hunters were injured or dead. He then started to attack Artemis. I screamed out, 'No, Don't hurt her!' but it was too late. I was screaming out now, I don't know if I was doing it in my dream or in real life or both.

**Artemis**

I saw Thalia run out of Percy's ten t and over to me. I asked, "What's wrong, what happened?" But right after I said that, I heard Percy scream and so I rushed into his tent. I found him on his bed shaking and screaming, "No, Don't hurt her!" I went over to him and tried to wake him up, which he didn't. So I had to resort to slapping him, but before my hand made contact with his cheek, he woke up and grabbed my hand while sitting up, and looked right into my eyes. When he realized that he was holding my hand, he pulled me to his chest and said, "Your alive, I thought the wolf killed you. It was so real."

"What happened?" he asked after he let go of me, but I stayed sitting on his lap.

"Thalia came in to see what happened and you started to scream out and started shaking. She left and I came in and you screamed "No, Don't Hurt Her!" and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't. I went to slap you and now here we are. Why did you scream 'No, Don't Hurt Her!'" I said as I got off of his lap and sat on the bed beside him.

"It was just a bad dream. I was back in the clearing. The wolf locked my body in place and he attacked all of the Hunters, then when I finally was able to move, he started to attack you, that's when I started to scream and you woke me up then. I'm so sorry that I have to put you and the Hunters through all this. I feel as if I have failed being your Guardian and Protector since I got injured before I could protect you." He said.

"You don't have to be sorry, and you are not a failure on being our Guardian and my Protector. No one is invincible." I said and gave him another hug, but I accidently hit his elbow. His face contorted in pain.

"I'm so sorry" I said grabbing a square of ambrosia and then remembered that it wouldn't do anything to help.

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"It's around dinner time. Don't worry about making us something to eat, we can handle it. Go back to sleep and I'll have someone come in and bring you some food and check in on you in a little bit." I said. Percy nodded and leaned back and just looked up at the ceiling of his tent. I left his tent to find Thalia waiting for me.

"What happened to Percy this time?" she asked as we walked into the mess hall tent were all of the Hunters were eating either soup or salad.

"Thalia, Percy just had a really bad dream, and he's okay right now. Hopefully, he's resting. After we all eat, who would like to take Percy his dinner?" I said.

"My Lady, would I be able to take Percy his meal?" Sophie said. I nodded.

**No one**

Lady Artemis and her Hunters finished eating and just like Artemis suggested, Sophie grabbed a bowl of soup and went over to Percy's tent to give it to him.

She knocked on his tent door and heard a faint 'come in.' She went in.

Percy wasn't lying down on his bed, he was up walking around and his left arm wasn't wrapped up, but his back still was.

"Hi, Percy. I brought you some soup. My Lady told all of us that you shouldn't be up and moving around, and I thought your arm was broken." Sophie said as she handed Percy the bowl of soup.

"Don't tell Lady Artemis this, but Lord Chaos healed my arm but couldn't heal my back. I t still hurts but I took off some of the bandages and I can walk around. Do you want a cookie?" Percy said sitting down at his desk to eat his soup.

"Sure!" Sophie said, Percy snapped his fingers and a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies appeared. Sophie grabbed one and took a bite out of it. "These are great!" she replied with a mouthful. Percy snapped his fingers again and a cup of blue cola and a cup of milk appeared on the table. "Thanks Percy. Could we give all the others some cookies?" She said after she took a gulp of milk. Percy finished his soup and glass of blue cola and said, "Sure Soph, but take one more before we give the rest out." Percy said. She did as she was told, and then the two of them walked out of his tent and over to the campfire were all the others sat.

* * *

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

"Percy, what are you doing. You're supposed to be in bed and resting." Thalia said.

"Don't worry Thals, my arm is all healed but my back still is messed up, but I'm fine. This Kid here, has some treats for all of you." Percy said while mussing up Sophie's hair, she just giggled and hugged Percy's side.

"Percy made cookies, and they're blue!" Sophie said as Percy handed her the platter of cookies.

"Are those you mom's blue chocolate chip cookies?" Thalia said as everyone grabbed a cookie.

"Yep!" Percy replied. Soon all of the cookies were gone and Percy said, "Do you want to hear a story" All of the girls nodded. Percy sat down on a bench and Sophie said on his lap, Thalia sat by his feet. But what surprised everyone, was the Lady Artemis sat by Percy's side. All of the other girls sat on the ground by him. Percy used his free hand and shot a tendril of green flame into the fire.

As Percy told the story, the flames formed pictures that went along with the story.

**There once was a wolf named Perseus. He was outcast from his pack. He wandered the wild feeling useless. Until one day, he came across a small pack led by a beautiful she wolf and ten female pups. Now the pups weren't hers, she adopted them and took care of them. Now when Perseus approached the female pack, they were being attacked. Perseus killed the packs attacker. The she wolfs father came out of nowhere and made Perseus the she wolf's Guardian and Protector of both her and her pups. At first, the she wolf and her 'pups', except for one, took advantage of Perseus's kindness. But soon they started to accept him into their pack. Now the she wolf's name was Moon, and Perseus thought she was beautiful but never said anything. Moon had silver eyes and a silver-gray coat that shone beautifully. One day, while Perseus was out hunting, he was attacked and got hurt. Perseus was brought back to full health while his bond with Moon and her 'pups' grew stronger. Throughout the years, they say that Moon and Perseus got past being friend's but that's just what they say, The End.**

Percy ended the story to find that Sophie, Thalia, and a few others were asleep. "Time for bed" Percy said as he lifted Sophie into Artemis' arms and he picked Thalia up. Jessie pointed to a tent, Percy nodded and went inside.

He found Thalia's bed, laid her down and tucked her in. He then said 'good night' and kissed her forehead.

**Percy**

I walked out of the tent and kissed Jessie's forehead and said goodnight to her also. All of the Hunters have become accustomed to me saying good night to each one of them and kissing their foreheads, even Phoebe lets me kiss her forehead, along with Alex.

Soon the only Hunter that wasn't in bed was Sophie, who was still in Artemis' arms.

I walked over to Lady Artemis and held my arms out so that she could place Sophie in them. As soon as Soph hit my chest, she curled right up into it and wrapped her arms around my neck. (Sophie was the youngest being only 5 at the time she joined the hunt.) I walked over to her tent that she shared with Wendy and walked in. I tried to lay her down on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of my neck. "Soph, you got to let go, it's time for you to go to bed. " I said. She mumbled, 'I don't want to' but after a few minutes of playing with her hair, she let go of my neck and settled into bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Soph." I said and then left the tent.

When I walked out, I found Artemis still sitting down by the campfire.

"Was that story true, you really think that I am beautiful?" she asked blushing a little bit.

I replied, "Would you shoot me or turn me into a Jackalope if I said you are beautiful, caring, athletic, smart."

"No, I won't shoot you or turn you into a Jackalope for saying that, and thank you. You really care about all of the Hunters and me. You would do anything to protect them." She said.

I sat down on the bench. "Yes, I would do anything to protect my sisters and you, I would even die for them." I said. I could tell that she was shocked by what I said. "Why do you look so shocked?" I asked. "Well, it just that all men except for you, are pigs. They only care about themselves. You are different from all of the other men out there, you would sacrifice yourself to protect the ones who are close to you. I'm just surprised that you would say that, I mean all that we have done to you is just give you chores that we should be doing and now you got yourself hurt and yet your still worried on protecting us." she said. We then both stood up. "One last question," I said as we stood infront of eachother. "And what is that?" Artemis replied. "Would you kill me, if I kiss you?" I said, pretty sure that Artemis will kill me on the spot for asking such a question. "I don't know Percy. But yes you may kiss me." Artemis said. I started to lean in when there was a bright light and all of a sudden, I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up, I was met by a very angry Apollo.

* * *

Please review, I need some ideas on how the next chapter should go and how will Percy and Artemis confess their love for each other.


	15. Chapter 15

******A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

**Also, sorry for the long overdue update, you guys do realize that I have a life, and that I don't spend 24/7 on fanfiction (I wish I had the spare time to do so), but I have come up with a chapter. Thank you for all of those out there that have kept with me throughout the story.**

* * *

_**Back on Olympus with Aphrodite**_

**Aphrodite's POV**

I'm sitting in one of my plush, pink heart-shaped sofa when all of a sudden, I have a feeling that a new relationship between two powerful people formed. I formed an Iris Message to the area where the new couple was and I was shocked by what I saw. The new couple was Percy and my sister, Artemis. I watched as Percy said that Artemis was beautiful, caring, smart and athletic. I decided that Apollo might want to see this, so I called him and he was here with me in a flash (literally).

"What do you need me for, Aphrodite?" he said as I waved him over to my side.

"Percy just said that Artemis was beautiful, caring, smart and athletic. I have a feeling that it might progress from here and you might want to know about it." I said as he sat down next to me to watch. All of a sudden, Percy asks if he is allowed to kiss her, I feel Apollo getting extremely mad. They start to lean in when all of a sudden Apollo grabs my hand and we flash to where they were standing. I saw Apollo push Percy to the ground and pull out his bow and aim it at Percy's throat.

"Apollo what are you doing! Don't hurt him!" Artemis says, rushing over to Percy's side and pushing the arrow away from his throat.

"I'm going to kill him, he was about to kiss you!" Apollo says. "Yes, he was going to kiss me. But he asked before and I said that he could, so could you back away so he can sit up. His back is still injured." Artemis said.

Apollo looked shocked and backed away and put his bow away. "I'm so sorry Perseus, I didn't know. I see that your arm is all better, and please put a shirt on."

"No, Percy keep your shirt off." I say. I see both Artemis and Percy blush and Apollo turns to me and glares at me.

Percy stands up with the help of Artemis and she then checks his back. "One of the cut's got uncovered and is now bleeding what do you want me to do?" she said, while she glared at her brother.

"You should probably have someone wrap it back up. Here's some more bandages." Apollo says and tosses a roll bandages.

**Artemis**

I grab the role of bandages from Percy and start to wrap his back. After it's all wrapped up again, I toss the remaining bandages back at Apollo. He catches them and makes them disappear.

"I guess I might have to ask you and your brother if I'm allowed to kiss you." Percy said, I just smiled and gave a short nod. He went up to my idiotic brother who just tried to kill him and said, "Lord Apollo, may I please kiss you sister, Lady Artemis, good night?"

Apollo waited a bit and then said, "Percy, I give you my permission to kiss my sister goodnight. I trust that you will not hurt her like any of the other men out there."

"Thank you, I won't hurt your sister." Percy said. He bowed to both Aphrodite and Apollo before walking back over to where I was. He bent his head down, took my chin in his hand and brushed his lips on mine. When he kissed me, it felt like the world stopped, it was amazing.

**Percy**

When I kissed Artemis, it was the best thing. It was better than kissing Annabeth. When I pulled away, I really didn't want to, but I also didn't want Apollo to kill me either.

"Good night, my beautiful Moon. Goodnight Lord Apollo and Lady Aphrodite." I said as I bowed to the three of them and then went into my tent. While I was getting in bed, I thought about how I called her my beautiful Moon. I liked the ring to that. I could hear Artemis talking with Apollo, due to my enhanced hearing from Chaos and being a Guardian.

"Why did you let Percy kiss you. What about your rule about hating men and your vow at being an eternal maiden goddess." Apollo said to Artemis.

"To tell you the truth, brother, I'm starting to fall in love with Percy. He hasn't even once flirted with any of the hunters or myself. He said today that he would even die to protect my hunters or me. He's already proven that when he got attacked by a wolf." Artemis replied.

"It's true, Percy loves you." Aphrodite says, and she's right, I do love Artemis.

"Well, I love him too. But he would have to become a God if I were to brake my oath for him, so Zeus doesn't kill him." Artemis says.

I decide to go to sleep and try to block out the rest of the conversation. I'm happy to go to sleep knowing that Artemis loves me and I love her back.

* * *

**There you have, a new chapter. Now for the next big thing, well two big things. Percy becoming a God and then the annual Capture the Flag at Camp Half-Blood. PLEASE REVIEW. They really make my day and boost my creative juices.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I need help deciding Percy's godly titles**

* * *

**I have decided Percy's godly titles**

**Lord Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Guardian and Protector of Lady Artemis and the Hunters of Artemis. Assassin of Chaos. God of Tides/Tital Waves, Time, Sacrifice, Heros, Loyality and Quests and Weapons.**


	17. Chapter 17

******A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

I woke up before everyone else and got dressed. I had to throw on one of my looser shirts (the rest of them were form-fitting and would be too tight on the wounds) and a pair of cargo shorts. I left my tent and walked into the mess tent. When I walked in I was surprised to find Apollo waiting for me at a table.

"Good Morning Apollo, what may I help you with." I asked as I went to the cooking table and brought out supplies for pancakes (I was making them by scratch).

"We need to talk about something, but you have to swear that you won't tell Artemis about our conversation." Apollo said.

"I Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx to not tell Artemis about our conversation." I said and heard a rumble of thunder making it final.

"Okay, so what you did last night show me that you surely care for my sister, I mean asking for my permission to kiss her, which shows that you care. But what I need to tell you is that my sister loves you, do you love her? Because I don't want to see her hurt." Apollo said as I started to make the pancake batter.

"Yes, I do love you sister. I would do anything to make sure that she is safe and I wouldn't even think of breaking her heart, it would probably hurt me more than her." I said.

I heard the hunters starting to wake up so Apollo had to finish up his questioning.

"One last thing Percy, the only way that you and Artemis can have a relationship is that you become a God and she breaks her oath. Just letting you know so you're not surprised. I have to go now before my sis sees me, she's still mad at me for pushing you down to the ground and trying to kill you. See you later Percy." Apollo said and then disappeared.

A minute after Apollo disappears; the Hunters and Lady Artemis walk into the mess hall tent.

"Morning Percy," all the Hunters say to me. Artemis just blushes.

"What are you making for breakfast today?" Sophie asks as I start to pour the batter onto the griddle. I died the pancakes blue, because it's just on impulse that my food is blue, thanks to my mom.

Thinking about my mom made me remember that I haven't talked to her; she still thought that I was still back at camp. I was just standing there for a few minutes until Thalia slapped my cheek. I grabbed my cheek and glared at her. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You burned whatever you made, were they supposed to be pancakes?" she said as she gestured to the blue/black blobs that were on the griddle.

"Sorry, yes they were supposed to be blue pancakes but I burned them. I tried making them from scratch, I guess I have to just do it the other way." I said tossing the burnt pancakes into the trash and then snapping my fingers. A platter of blue pancakes appeared as I brought it over to the table were all the hunters were waiting.

"What happened?" Artemis asked as everyone finished up eating and I bit into a turkey leg.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down. "I was thinking about my mom and realized that last time I talked to her, she thought I was still at camp, I don't know if she has been told if I disappeared or not. I would really like to go talk to her." I said as I gathered up all the dirty dishes and placed them on the table by the sink.

"You know, I could let you come with me when I go to Olympus today. You could go see her while I'm in the meeting." Artemis said as she pushed a stray piece of her auburn hair back behind her ear.

"Are you sure, what will the Hunters do while the two of us are gone?" I asked as I started to wash the dirty dishes.

"They will be fine, don't worry about them. They will probably practice their hunting and combat skills, next week we have to go back to Camp Half-Blood for the annual Capture the Flag game." she replied.

"So it will be okay if I come with you to New York to see my mom and tell her that I'm okay." I said as I finally finished the dishes and set them out to dry.

"Yep, and the meeting starts in an hour so we have to leave soon." she replied as I dried my hands and made my way to exit the tent with her by my side.

After a few minutes waiting for Artemis to get cleaned up, we were ready to go. "Grab my hand and we will flash there." she said holding out her hand for me to take a hold of, which I promptly did. In a flash, we were standing out in front of the Empire State Building, which was also the home to Mount Olympus on the 600th floor.

"Thank's moon. How will I let you know when I'm done talking with my mom?" I said letting go of her hand, but not really wanting too. It just looked odd for me to be holding the hand of a twelve-year-old and blushing.

"I'll know when your ready, be safe Percy." she said as she pecked me on the cheek and walked into the lobby of the building.

I stood there for a moment, thinking of the kiss that she just gave my cheek and then started walking towards the apartment where my mom lived.

Soon, I was standing in front of the door, and started to knock. I heard my mom say, "I'll get it," and soon the door opened revealing my mom.

"Percy, why are you here and not back at camp. Did something happen?" she asked as she let me inside and gave me a hug. I saw Paul sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper.

"I don't live at Camp Half-Blood anymore." I said as the two of us sat on the couch.

"Why? I thought you loved it at Camp." mom said brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Nope, I don't live at camp, nor do I love it there." I replied scratching the back of my neck.

"What happened?" she again asked.

" Annabeth broke up with me, no one wanted me to go on quest with them and I felt as if I had nothing to give to the camp or the campers, so I left. I went to Olympus, Zeus appointed me as Lady Artemis's Protector and the Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis. I'm also a Champion of Lady Hestia, I can turn into a wolf and I'm also an Assassin of Chaos. So, yeah my life is pretty messed up and crazy now." I said.

"Well, your life is pretty crazy, always has been always will be. I thought Annabeth loved you. I mean sure, both your godly parents hate each other, but you loved her." Mom said, Paul just continued to read the newspaper, which was smart of him. He really didn't know much about my relation ship with Annabeth more than what my mother might have told him.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I was wrong. She cheated on me with one of my friends, a son of Hermes, Connor Stoll. But can we please stop talking about that subject. How are you and Paul doing?" I asked as I stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Percy, we have some good news for you." Paul said standing up from the kitchen table and walked over the couch and replaced my spot by mom.

"What's the news?" I said as I stopped pacing and looked at my mom and my Step-father. (He was definitely nicer to me and my mom than Smelly Gabe and I was happy that mom married him)

"You're going to have a little brother or a little sister. I'm pregnant." My mom said grabbing Paul's hand.

I stood there starring at the two of them and then got over myself. "That's great! I'm happy for the both of you." I said.

We talked for a while after that.

**Artemis**

I walked into the throne room and was met by all of siblings and my father and uncle. I saw Apollo and Aphrodite smirking, they knew why I called this emergency meeting. I glared at them begging them to be quite.

"So, daughter, what is the reason for this meeting?" Zeus asked as I sat on my throne.

"I have fallen in love and I wish to break my oath of being a Maiden." I said. I heard a few of my siblings, and definitely my father gasp.

"Who is the man that you have fallen in love with?" Zues asked again.

"It's Percy. I'm pretty sure that he loves me too. I'm mean he almost died for me." I replied.

"What do you mean my son almost died for you?" Poseidon asked as he stood up.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for the long updates, school starts on the 15th and my mom said that I won't be able to get on my computer as much as I do during the summer, so only on the weekends will there be a possibility of an update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a very happy chapter, which I hope makes all of you happy, because it made me writing it. I'm so happy that all of you love this story and post positive reviews. **

**A/N:********I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

"Cool!" Sophie said, "So does that mean that you aren't our protector anymore?"

"Nope, I'm still going to be your protector and your big brother. But as Artemis just said, no one at Camp knows that I'm alive, or that I'm the newest god, so when we get there tomorrow, you can't tell anyone who I am or call me by my name, just call me Guardian." I explained. Sophie nodded.

Artemis then said, "That goes the same for all of you, no one can know about Percy until I say so." All of my sisters nodded their heads.

"Okay then, go finish up eating, I need to talk to Percy in private," she said again. Thalia gave me a sly look and I gave her my evil eye for it, but other than that, all the hunters went back to eating their dinner.

"Percy can we talk in your tent?" Moon asked?

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked once we were inside of my tent and we were both sitting on my bed.

"Well I wanted to tell you that there's news from Camp. Thalia keeps in touch with that son of Hades," Artemis started to say. "His name is Nico," I said, "but please continue."

"Well, Thalia keeps in touch with Nico, I think he might be the only one that knows that you're alive, so when she told him that we would be coming to camp, he told her that Annabeth broke up with Connor and that she misses you. When Chiron announced to the camp that my Hunters and I were coming back, she was happy to know that we might have news about you." She finished as she got up and started to pace back and forth. I looked at her face and saw a mix of worry and jealousy.

"Come here," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Percy, I'm worried. What if you still love her and you leave me." Artemis said as she started to tear up.

"Listen, I love you with all of my heart. I became a god so that I could spend my whole life with you. When we go to camp tomorrow, I give my permission for all of my sisters to hurt or seriously maim her if she tries to do something that would split us apart." I said all of this while wiping the tears away and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and tipped her head so that I could kiss her on the lips. After a while (maybe a minute or so) we broke apart, although since we were gods, we really didn't need to breathe, but it was just a natural instinct. We just sat there talking, coming up with ideas on how to announce my arrival. Soon, I had an idea.

"I have a great idea, but it includes talking with Nico. Tell Thalia to IM Nico and to tell him to get away from camp if he is there for a few minutes." I said to her. She nodded and we stood up and left my tent to talk to Thalia.

* * *

"Nico said that he's away from Camp and in Central Park, step one completed." Thalia said.

"Thanks, Thals. Wish me luck." I said hugging her. All of the Hunters were okay with me hugging her since she was my sister all but in blood.

"Good luck Percy," all of my sisters said. I smiled and flashed to where Nico was.

**Nico's  
**

A few moments ago, Thalia IM'd me and told me to get out of the camp. This either meant that she wanted to talk to me or there was a threat to the camp. But I guess it was because she wanted to talk to me.

I was now in Central Park, one of Thalia's favorite place to meet. All of a sudden, I felt the presence of a God so I turned around to come face to face with a man, well I guess it was a male, wearing a black cloak with flaming green hands. The cloaks hood was up so I couldn't see his face.

"Please don't hurt me," I said.

"I would never hurt my best friend," the man said as he flipped his hood down. I was now looking directly at Percy although he had sunglasses on.

"Your alive, but I thought there was a god in the area." I said as I hugged him, that is after his hands were not on fire, which I had to ask about.

"You are correct, you just hugged the newest god." Perce said. "Really, does that explain why your hands were on fire and what is with the sunglasses, it isn't even sunny?" I asked.

"Well, before I came a god, I was honored with being Hestia's champion, so I can control flames, as you can see with my hands and the reason I'm wearing sunglasses is for the same reason. From what I'm told, my eyes look like a combination of Ares and Hestia's, so I prefer to wear sunglasses when I'm not with my sisters. By the way, I am now Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Tital waves, time, sacrifice, heroes, loyalty, quests and weapons." Percy said.

**No One**

Percy and Nico caught up and talked about their lives since the last time they saw each other.

"So, I need your help." Percy said to Nico as they sat at a table after getting coffee from a café.

When Percy went up to order, the cashier (who was a girl) started to flirt with him and when she handed him the receipt she also handed him her phone number. Percy crumbled it up and said, "I'm sorry, miss. I bet your really nice, but I'm in a relationship and she's the most wonderful person."

"Well, call me when you and her are over, so we can be together." she said.

"No thank you, and I would never break up with her no matter what, so good bye" Percy said as he and Nico walked away.

"So what do you need help with," Nico asked.

"Well, as you've heard, the Hunters, Artemis and I are going to be at Camp tomorrow, for the annual Capture the flag. What I need you to do, is tell the friends that are true friends of both of us, like Clarisse and Grover, that I'm still alive and to not be surprise when I arrive tomorrow." Percy said.

"I can do that." Nico replied.

"Thank you Nico, I got to get back to Artemis and my sisters." Percy said.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow." Nico replied.

* * *

**Percy**

I flashed back to the Hunters Camp after talking to Nico. I was immediately greeted by Artemis who was walking into the mess tent.

"I'm back" I said as I walked up behind her carefully. And successfully made her jump when I said that.

"Percy, don't do that, you scared. How did the meeting with Nico go?" She asked after I kissed her. I heard a few giggles coming from inside the tent. I didn't realize that it was lunch time, and all of my sister were in there and just witnessed us kissing, so I blushed along with Artemis.

"It went good, I told him to tell my true friends like Clarisse and Grover that I was still alive so they weren't surprised tomorrow and I also told him about me being a God." I explained as I led her into the Mess tent to sit down for lunch.

"That's good, while you were away, the Hunters and I came up with how you are going to be introduced to everyone at Camp." Artemis said. I nodded and then said.

"So, everyone, I'm going to decide what's for lunch, so close your eyes please."

When everyone's eyes were closed, including Artemis, I snapped my fingers and the table was soon covered with plates of comfort food. There was a big bowl of homemade mac n cheese, hot dogs, hamburgers, salad, baked beans, potato salad, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, bread, biscuits, etc.

"You can open your eyes, and let me say this, don't try to eat everything, because I don't want to deal with everyone feeling sick tomorrow." I said as soon as they saw what was in front of them.

"Thanks Percy!" They all said. I went to sit down at the table behind where Artemis sat when she said, "You know, Percy since your now my boyfriend and a god, you can sit by me now." My heart started to beat faster when she said that I was her boyfriend. That got me thinking, if I was to live the rest of my life with her, I don't want to be known as Artemis's boyfriend. So I stood up and said, "Excuse me, I need to go talk to my dad about something,"

Artemis gave me a questioning look but nodded, so I flashed off to Olympus. I was now able to go directly to the Throne room and not through the lobby because of who I was, aka the newest GOD.

"Hello, Percy, what can I help you with?" Zeus asked, he and Apollo were the only ones in the throne room at the time.

"I need to ask permission from you Uncle and you Apollo." I said after bowing to the two of them, old habits die-hard, for Apollo said, "Bro, you know you're a god, so you don't have to bow to us, it would be like us bowing to you."

"Don't mind Apollo, so what did you need to ask permission for, we were just talking about how everyone at camp will be when they see you tomorrow, we think it's going to be quite a show." Zeus said.

"May I have your permission, and your's to Apollo, since she is your twin sister, to ask for Artemis to marry me, since we will be spending the rest of our lives together and I will be forever faithful to her." I said all in one breath, bracing my self for the rage.

"Percy, I give you my permission as Artemis's father and your uncle to ask her to marry you. I know that she loves you and you love her, so I see why not." Zeus said, this left Apollos answer, which I was afraid of.

"Percy, you know you don't have to ask for my permission, I am the god of prophecy, so I saw this coming." Apollo said.

"So that means that I can ask for her to marry me?" I asked. Apollo and Zeus nodded their heads.

All of a sudden there was a puff of pink smoke and Aphrodite was immediately by my side. "I heard that there is to be a proposal, who is it, is it to me?" She asked.

"No, it is not to you, I am going to propose to Artemis today." I said. As soon as I said the name of my true love, her face dropped but when I said proposal, her face brightened again, this was going to be bad.

"Do you have a ring picked out?" she asked, 'shoot, that's what I forgot to get before asking', "No, I don't," I said quietly.

"I can help you, come with me." she said, she didn't give me time to protest for she grabbed my arm and we flashed to her palace.

"I've had this ring made by my husband just for this purpose as soon as you told us that you loved Artemis." Aphrodite said handing me a small gray velvet box.

"Why are you helping me and Artemis, I thought you would try to do anything so that I could be with you and not her?" I asked, looking at the small box that was in my hand.

"Well, I know what love is, and this is true love that I wouldn't even dare mess with, that is between you and Artemis. I realize since that I can't have you, I might as well help you to make her happy." She said. "Thanks," I replied. "Open it up, I want to see what you think." she said gesturing to the box. I nodded and opened the lid. I was amazed at the ring that she gave me. It was a pure silver band, but in the middle, instead of a huge rock that you normally see on most engagement rings, there was a simple ice cream opal surrounded by intricate ivy design.

"It's perfect." I said.

"I'm glad that you like it and I'm sure that she will like it, now get back to her and propose." she said. I nodded, closed the lid, and flashed back to the mess tent.

When I got back, everyone was done eating and Artemis and the Hunters were still sitting there talking with each other.

"Percy what took you so long?" Artemis said as she stood up and hugged me.

"I need to ask you something, can you come outside with me?" I said after hugging her back. I looked at Thalia and Sophie and mouthed them to bring everyone outside also. They nodded and started whispering to the girls next to them telling them.

* * *

**Artemis**

I followed Percy outside, and the he led me over to the fire pit. I could sense that all of my hunters were following me and Percy was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

Percy took my hand and then got down on one knee. "Artemis, I love you with all my heart, I will protect and Guard you with my life, I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy and to see you smile. I have eternity to love you, so will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a box out of his pocket and opened it up to show me a ring, it was beautiful. I gasped, and my eyes started to tear up.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you Percy!" I said as I started to cry, I could see that as soon as I said yes, he teared up and jumped up, slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and kissed me very passionately. "I love you so much!" He said over and over. I could hear my hunters giving wolf whistles and cheering.

* * *

**If you want to know what the ring looks like, the idea for what the stone part looks like is at this address**

** . /4123/4813722828_ **

**Please review, favorite, follow, comment, you get the picture.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

"You needed me, Lord Zeus?" I said bowing to him and all the other gods and goddesses.

"Yes, Artemis has told me that you have risked your life protecting her and her hunters recently from a lone wolf. Am I correct?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, my Lord, you are correct. I sustained some injuries in doing so, but that doesn't matter as long as Artemis and her hunters are safe." I replied, wincing as my back started to hurt.

"Father may I say something real quick to Percy." Apollo asked standing up from his throne and shrinking to my height after Zeus nodded.

"You know, Percy, you probably shouldn't have changed into your wolf this soon, your back is probably killing you now, am I correct." Apollo said. I nodded.

"I'll probably have to wrap your back up this time, not just put bandages on the cuts, so can you take your shirt off so I can do so." He said being all serious. I can stand Apollo when he is in his Healing mode, but when he isn't, he drives me absolutely crazy.

"Sure," I replied and took off my cloak and then my shirt. I winced as the hem made contact with my gash that was on my shoulder blades.

I was still facing forward, so that all the gods and goddesses could see me shirtless. I was sort of glad that Artemis saw and that she was blushing, but what I didn't like was the Aphrodite was literally drooling while looking at me. But in a flash she was right next to me, squeezing my arm muscles.

I saw Artemis's face turn red and her eyes start to flash silver, meaning that she was mad. But that also meant that she was jealous.

"Umm, Lady Aphrodite, can you please get off of me. Not to be rude, but I don't like you, I like some other person." I replied prying her off of my form.

"Whatever, but I will be waiting for you, I'll always be ready." She replied as she made her way back to her throne.

"Percy, you might want someone to keep you calm, because when I put this ointment on your gashes, it's going to hurt a lot more. Last time, you were still high on pain. And plus, I have to clean off the blood, one of your gashes opened back up and is now bleeding." Apollo said. This meant that he had to use hydrogen peroxide, which I hate, and the ointment that would hurt.

"His back can't be that bad, turn around and let me see." Athena said. Yep, she still didn't like me, even though her daughter broke up with me and not the other way around.

"If you say so, Artemis, could you help keep me calm, while your brother fixes my back." I say. She nods and is soon by my side. Once she is by my side, I turn around.

Right away I hear gasps from the gods.

"Oh, Son are you okay." Dad said.

"Don't know yet," I replied. Right after I said that, Apollo started to rub hydrogen peroxide on my back and I immediately tensed up, trying not to grab Artemis' hand for fear of hurting her.

"Percy, you can grab my hand if you want," she said holding her hand out for me to take a hold of, but I didn't.

"I'm okay; I don't want to hurt you." I replied.

"Percy take my sister's hand and I'm almost done with the peroxide. The ointment will hurt more than this, since I will have to stitch your gashes up, so that you will be able to be a wolf." Apollo said.

I nodded and grabbed Artemis's hand. I then said, "Can we please do this in another room, I feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at my back," to Apollo.

"Sure, well go to my palace." Apollo said. In an instant we were there.

**No one**

Apollo led Percy over to a couch for him to sit on. "Thanks, how long is this going to take?" Percy asked Apollo, while kissing Artemis's hand, she blushed.

"It won't take long, but like I said, it will hurt." Apollo replied starting on Percy's back.

Soon, Percy's back was all wrapped up, but he couldn't put his shirt back on, he couldn't really lift his arms, if he did, he would have to move his shoulders, which would make the cuts hurt. So Percy just put his Guardian cloak on.

The three of them flashed back into the throne room, to continue the meeting.

All of the god's and goddesses were walking around, but once everyone was in the room, they all sat down.

"Now, as I was saying," Zeus said, " you risked your life and almost lost it, protecting Artemis and her Hunters. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, my Lord. And I would do it again, if danger arose." Percy replied.

"Very good. Now, my daughter has told me that she has fallen in love with you. Do you love her back?" Zeus asked again. As soon as he said ' my daughter as fallen in love with you', almost all the gods and goddesses except for Apollo and Aphrodite, gasped from shock.

Their sister, or in Hades and Poseidon's case, niece, the goddess of maidens and chastity, had fallen in love with a man. And the man that she fell in love with, was right before them, Perseus Jackson.

"Yes, I do love Artemis. I love her with all of my heart and being. I would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant giving up my life. She's the most caring, smart, athletic, beautiful, strong, and loving goddess out their. And I have to say this, she is more beautiful than Aphrodite, Artemis has natural beauty." Percy replied.

You could hear a few muffled giggles and laughs when Percy said that Artemis was more beautiful than Aphrodite, but Zeus continued.

"Well, Percy if you love Artemis, than I will allow you to be with her. But for you to be with her, and be with her forever, you will have to become a God. Do you accept godhood?"

"Yes, I Perseus Jackson, accept the offer of being a god so that I can be with Artemis forever." Percy replied.

**Artemis**

Percy just said that I was more beautiful than Aphrodite and that I had natural beauty. I blushed. He then said that he accepts being a god.

"Perseus Jackson, stand in the middle of the room." Zeus said.

Percy bowed, and stood in the middle of the throne room. We all raised our hand and faced it at Percy.

He was then enveloped in a golden glow. After a minute or two, the golden light faded from Percy's form.

"Perseus Jackson, you are now a god, Golden Ichor. While we await the Fates to state your title and your domain, since that will go with your title or titles,you are to pick what your animal and symbol is." Zeus replied.

"I have decided that my animal will be a black wolf and my symbol will be Anaklusmos." Percy replied.

I looked at Percy, his cloak was off for some reason and I could see that his back was all better. He was also taller, a lot more handsomer, his hair was a bit longer where it fell in his eyes, and he was a lot more muscular than he was when he was the Guardian for the Hunters and myself.

I looked over at Aphrodite, to see her drooling over Percy.

"While we wait, I have a few questions." Percy asked as he popped his back and neck.

"Go ahead and ask Percy." Zeus replied while sitting back in his throne.

"Well, first off, do I still have Hestia's, Athena's and Chaos's blessings. Second, can I still change into a wolf?" Percy asked.

"You still have our blessing's, I don't know about the other blessing. But to know if you can change into a wolf, try." Hestia replied.

Percy nodded and shifted into his black wolf, which was bigger now and had a lighter black stripe running down his back, a souvenir of his fight. He then shifted back and stated that he still had the ability.

We all then got up and congratulated him on becoming a god.

I was the first one down there.

"So you are now a God, how does it feel?" I asked after giving him a hug.

"It feels great, so does this mean that I can kiss you without having the possibility of your brother killing me?" he asked.

Instead of replying with words, I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "There's your answer" I said after it.

I saw him blush, and I smiled and stood by him.

"I'm proud of you son, you're going to make a great god, I know it." Poseidon said and then hugged his son.

All of the gods and goddesses hugged or shook his hand congratulating him.

All of a sudden the Fates appeared and so did Chaos.

**Hello once again Perseus Jackson. You are now a god, and I understand that you have a question for me. **Chaos said after Percy bowed to him.

"It is an honor to see you again, Lord Chaos. And yes I have a question. Do I still have your blessing, being a God and everything?" Percy said.

**Yes, Perseus, you still have my blessing. As before, I can not stay here long, so I must be leaving. You will do well-being a God. Goodbye Perseus Jackson.**

With that, Chaos left and the Fates were before us.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Tides, Tital Waves, Time, Sacrifice, Heroes, loyalty, Quests and Weapons. Your Domain will be Camp Half-Blood." The Fates said. After that they disappeared.

"There you have it, Percy is now the god of Tides, Tital Waves, time, sacrifice, heros, loyalty, quests and weapons." Apollo said.

**No One**

So after Percy and Artemis finished the meeting with Percy ending up being one of the major but not Olympic Gods, the two of them flashed back to the Hunters camp.

It was around dinner time when they arrived so all of the Hunters were in the mess tent eating.

Percy grabbed Artemis's hand and kissed her on the lips and then the two of them walked hand in hand into the Mess tent.

When they walked into the mess tent, Thalia was the first to notice the two of them holding hands.

"Percy why are you holding hands with m'lady?" she asked.

"Well the reason why I'm holding hands with Artemis is because that I love her and she loves me, and also because I am the newest God." Percy replied.

"Really, your a God." Sophie said.

"Yep, he is now Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Tital waves, time, sacrifice, heroes, loyalty, quests and weapons. His domain is Camp Half-blood, so it will be a real surprise when we go to camp tomorrow." Artemis said.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review or PM me for suggestions. Thank you for all of the reviews and comments, I'm glad people love the story. I'm beginning to get writers block for future chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that I didn't mention this in the last chapter.**

**Back at camp half blood, everyone had looked for Percy, but had given up except for his true friends.**

**There was also another Son of Poseidon that Poseidon told Percy about and how sorry that he was because Chase thinks that he is better than everyone else and forced Chiron to make him the councilor of the Poseidon Cabin. Also, no one at camp knows that Percy is alive, or that he has become a god and is the protector of Artemis and her Hunters.**

**So, when I update again with a new story, it will be when they arrive at camp. Chiron doesn't know that Percy is alive.**

**Your favorite author :P,**

**Polar Magic**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a very happy chapter, which I hope makes all of you happy, because it made me writing it. I'm so happy that all of you love this story and post positive reviews. **

**A/N:********I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

"Cool!" Sophie said, "So does that mean that you aren't our protector anymore?"

"Nope, I'm still going to be your protector and your big brother. But as Artemis just said, no one at Camp knows that I'm alive, or that I'm the newest god, so when we get there tomorrow, you can't tell anyone who I am or call me by my name, just call me Guardian." I explained. Sophie nodded.

Artemis then said, "That goes the same for all of you, no one can know about Percy until I say so." All of my sisters nodded their heads.

"Okay then, go finish up eating, I need to talk to Percy in private," she said again. Thalia gave me a sly look and I gave her my evil eye for it, but other than that, all the hunters went back to eating their dinner.

"Percy can we talk in your tent?" Moon asked?

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked once we were inside of my tent and we were both sitting on my bed.

"Well I wanted to tell you that there's news from Camp. Thalia keeps in touch with that son of Hades," Artemis started to say. "His name is Nico," I said, "but please continue."

"Well, Thalia keeps in touch with Nico, I think he might be the only one that knows that you're alive, so when she told him that we would be coming to camp, he told her that Annabeth broke up with Connor and that she misses you. When Chiron announced to the camp that my Hunters and I were coming back, she was happy to know that we might have news about you." She finished as she got up and started to pace back and forth. I looked at her face and saw a mix of worry and jealousy.

"Come here," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Percy, I'm worried. What if you still love her and you leave me." Artemis said as she started to tear up.

"Listen, I love you with all of my heart. I became a god so that I could spend my whole life with you. When we go to camp tomorrow, I give my permission for all of my sisters to hurt or seriously maim her if she tries to do something that would split us apart." I said all of this while wiping the tears away and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and tipped her head so that I could kiss her on the lips. After a while (maybe a minute or so) we broke apart, although since we were gods, we really didn't need to breathe, but it was just a natural instinct. We just sat there talking, coming up with ideas on how to announce my arrival. Soon, I had an idea.

"I have a great idea, but it includes talking with Nico. Tell Thalia to IM Nico and to tell him to get away from camp if he is there for a few minutes." I said to her. She nodded and we stood up and left my tent to talk to Thalia.

* * *

"Nico said that he's away from Camp and in Central Park, step one completed." Thalia said.

"Thanks, Thals. Wish me luck." I said hugging her. All of the Hunters were okay with me hugging her since she was my sister all but in blood.

"Good luck Percy," all of my sisters said. I smiled and flashed to where Nico was.

**Nico's  
**

A few moments ago, Thalia IM'd me and told me to get out of the camp. This either meant that she wanted to talk to me or there was a threat to the camp. But I guess it was because she wanted to talk to me.

I was now in Central Park, one of Thalia's favorite place to meet. All of a sudden, I felt the presence of a God so I turned around to come face to face with a man, well I guess it was a male, wearing a black cloak with flaming green hands. The cloaks hood was up so I couldn't see his face.

"Please don't hurt me," I said.

"I would never hurt my best friend," the man said as he flipped his hood down. I was now looking directly at Percy although he had sunglasses on.

"Your alive, but I thought there was a god in the area." I said as I hugged him, that is after his hands were not on fire, which I had to ask about.

"You are correct, you just hugged the newest god." Perce said. "Really, does that explain why your hands were on fire and what is with the sunglasses, it isn't even sunny?" I asked.

"Well, before I came a god, I was honored with being Hestia's champion, so I can control flames, as you can see with my hands and the reason I'm wearing sunglasses is for the same reason. From what I'm told, my eyes look like a combination of Ares and Hestia's, so I prefer to wear sunglasses when I'm not with my sisters. By the way, I am now Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Tital waves, time, sacrifice, heroes, loyalty, quests and weapons." Percy said.

**No One**

Percy and Nico caught up and talked about their lives since the last time they saw each other.

"So, I need your help." Percy said to Nico as they sat at a table after getting coffee from a café.

When Percy went up to order, the cashier (who was a girl) started to flirt with him and when she handed him the receipt she also handed him her phone number. Percy crumbled it up and said, "I'm sorry, miss. I bet your really nice, but I'm in a relationship and she's the most wonderful person."

"So what do you need help with," Nico asked.

"Well, as you've heard, the Hunters, Artemis and I are going to be at Camp tomorrow, for the annual Capture the flag. What I need you to do, is tell the friends that are true friends of both of us, like Clarisse and Grover, that I'm still alive and to not be surprise when I arrive tomorrow." Percy said.

"I can do that." Nico replied.

"Thank you Nico, I got to get back to Artemis and my sisters." Percy said.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow." Nico replied.

* * *

**Percy**

I flashed back to the Hunters Camp after talking to Nico. I was immediately greeted by Artemis who was walking into the mess tent.

"I'm back" I said as I walked up behind her carefully. And successfully made her jump when I said that.

"Percy, don't do that, you scared. How did the meeting with Nico go?" She asked after I kissed her. I heard a few giggles coming from inside the tent. I didn't realize that it was lunch time, and all of my sister were in there and just witnessed us kissing, so I blushed along with Artemis.

"It went good, I told him to tell my true friends like Clarisse and Grover that I was still alive so they weren't surprised tomorrow and I also told him about me being a God." I explained as I led her into the Mess tent to sit down for lunch.

"That's good, while you were away, the Hunters and I came up with how you are going to be introduced to everyone at Camp." Artemis said. I nodded and then said.

"So, everyone, I'm going to decide what's for lunch, so close your eyes please."

When everyone's eyes were closed, including Artemis, I snapped my fingers and the table was soon covered with plates of comfort food. There was a big bowl of homemade mac n cheese, hot dogs, hamburgers, salad, baked beans, potato salad, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, bread, biscuits, etc.

"You can open your eyes, and let me say this, don't try to eat everything, because I don't want to deal with everyone feeling sick tomorrow." I said as soon as they saw what was in front of them.

"Thanks Percy!" They all said. I went to sit down at the table behind where Artemis sat when she said, "You know, Percy since your now my boyfriend and a god, you can sit by me now." My heart started to beat faster when she said that I was her boyfriend. That got me thinking, if I was to live the rest of my life with her, I don't want to be known as Artemis's boyfriend. So I stood up and said, "Excuse me, I need to go talk to my dad about something,"

Artemis gave me a questioning look but nodded, so I flashed off to Olympus. I was now able to go directly to the Throne room and not through the lobby because of who I was, aka the newest GOD.

"Hello, Percy, what can I help you with?" Zeus asked, he and Apollo were the only ones in the throne room at the time.

"I need to ask permission from you Uncle and you Apollo." I said after bowing to the two of them, old habits die-hard, for Apollo said, "Bro, you know you're a god, so you don't have to bow to us, it would be like us bowing to you."

"Don't mind Apollo, so what did you need to ask permission for, we were just talking about how everyone at camp will be when they see you tomorrow, we think it's going to be quite a show." Zeus said.

"May I have your permission, and your's to Apollo, since she is your twin sister, to ask for Artemis to marry me, since we will be spending the rest of our lives together and I will be forever faithful to her." I said all in one breath, bracing my self for the rage.

"Percy, I give you my permission as Artemis's father and your uncle to ask her to marry you. I know that she loves you and you love her, so I see why not." Zeus said, this left Apollos answer, which I was afraid of.

"Percy, you know you don't have to ask for my permission, I am the god of prophecy, so I saw this coming." Apollo said.

"So that means that I can ask for her to marry me?" I asked. Apollo and Zeus nodded their heads.

All of a sudden there was a puff of pink smoke and Aphrodite was immediately by my side. "I heard that there is to be a proposal, who is it, is it to me?" She asked.

"No, it is not to you, I am going to propose to Artemis today." I said. As soon as I said the name of my true love, her face dropped but when I said proposal, her face brightened again, this was going to be bad.

"Do you have a ring picked out?" she asked, 'shoot, that's what I forgot to get before asking', "No, I don't," I said quietly.

"I can help you, come with me." she said, she didn't give me time to protest for she grabbed my arm and we flashed to her palace.

"I've had this ring made by my husband just for this purpose as soon as you told us that you loved Artemis." Aphrodite said handing me a small gray velvet box.

"Why are you helping me and Artemis, I thought you would try to do anything so that I could be with you and not her?" I asked, looking at the small box that was in my hand.

"Well, I know what love is, and this is true love that I wouldn't even dare mess with, that is between you and Artemis. I realize since that I can't have you, I might as well help you to make her happy." She said. "Thanks," I replied. "Open it up, I want to see what you think." she said gesturing to the box. I nodded and opened the lid. I was amazed at the ring that she gave me. It was a pure silver band, but in the middle, instead of a huge rock that you normally see on most engagement rings, there was a simple ice cream opal surrounded by intricate ivy design.

"It's perfect." I said.

"I'm glad that you like it and I'm sure that she will like it, now get back to her and propose." she said. I nodded, closed the lid, and flashed back to the mess tent.

When I got back, everyone was done eating and Artemis and the Hunters were still sitting there talking with each other.

"Percy what took you so long?" Artemis said as she stood up and hugged me.

"I need to ask you something, can you come outside with me?" I said after hugging her back. I looked at Thalia and Sophie and mouthed them to bring everyone outside also. They nodded and started whispering to the girls next to them telling them.

* * *

**Artemis**

I followed Percy outside, and the he led me over to the fire pit. I could sense that all of my hunters were following me and Percy was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

Percy took my hand and then got down on one knee. "Artemis, I love you with all my heart, I will protect and Guard you with my life, I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy and to see you smile. I have eternity to love you, so will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a box out of his pocket and opened it up to show me a ring, it was beautiful. I gasped, and my eyes started to tear up.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you Percy!" I said as I started to cry, I could see that as soon as I said yes, he teared up and jumped up, slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and kissed me very passionately. "I love you so much!" He said over and over. I could hear my hunters giving wolf whistles and cheering.

* * *

**If you want to know what the ring looks like, the idea for what the stone part looks like is at this address**

** . /4123/4813722828_ **

**Please review, favorite, follow, comment, you get the picture.**


	22. Chapter 22

**********A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. Highschool has been crazy the past couple of days/weeks. I had a lot of tests and this week is home coming week. I don't even have the words to say to all of those readers out there that have been faithful to this story and also to me as the author of this story, so since I'm a nice person, two chapters are going to be posted.**

**********I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

So today was the day that I was to face everyone at camp that deserted me in my time of need and also come face to face with **her.** But I wasn't going to face them all by myself, my fiancé Artemis, yes I said that, my fiancé , and my sisters. So we were traveling on foot to the camp, of course I was not in my usual disguise, my guardian cloak, sun glasses and black jeans, but sense everyone at camp except for Nico and the others, so I was in wolf form. Now here's the weird thing, now that I'm a God, my wolf's coat is all glossy and shiny, also when I growl, it's a lot louder.

So halfway through our trek to Camp, I get an IM message from Nico.

"Yo, Perce. Everyone's freaking out at camp right now. I guess this means you guys are close?" he asked.

"Yep, what do you mean by everyone is freaking out right now at camp?" I questioned after I switched to my non-wolf form.

"Well Chiron announced that he felt that Artemis and her Hunters presence nearby but also that he felt a strong godly one, but he didn't know about you and how you are a god. So yeah everyone is running around like a chicken with its head chopped off." He replied. I laughed and then Artemis said. "Percy get back in your form, we're nearing the border of camp. It's good to see that Percy has at least one friend that knows his secret." She said this, kissed my cheek and then left my side so that she was in front.

"You heard her, see you soon Nico." I said, I could tell that he was going to ask about the kiss, but I swiped my hand to cut the connection.

**No one (At Camp Half-Blood)**

"Everyone get ready, Lady Artemis and her Hunters are at the border and so is the godly presence." Chiron said.

Chase just stood there, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "I can take this person down with my bare hands so that I can protect Lady Artemis." Chiron and a few campers that were nearby that overheard him, just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"He couldn't probably take Percy if he was still alive, he's ruined the image of what Poseidon's children should be like," Chiron muttered softly to himself.

Just then, Lady Artemis, her Hunters and wolf Percy walked across the border and into Camp.

**Annabeth (A/N: sorry for all of those readers out there that like Percabeth lovers, but this story is strictly PercyXArtemis)**

Lady Artemis and her Hunters were finally here. I really hope that they have news on if Percy is alive or not. I broke up with Connor just in case she knows where he is so we can be together again.

Along with Lady Artemis and the Hunters, was a huge black wolf that followed very closely at Lady Artemis's side. For some reason, when the group passed by me and my siblings, the wolf gave me a glare.

It was nothing like the glare of a regular wolf. The wolf's eyes were pits of green flames. It was weird because they were the same shade of green as Percy's. My heart started to beat faster.

**Percy**

We passed by the Athena cabin with all of the campers and **her** standing outside. I glared at **her** as we made our way to the amphitheater were everyone would be waiting for news from Artemis. When we got there, Chiron and everyone else were already there. On the platform was a sofa looking thing for Artemis to sit on. I thought to her wondering how much longer till I could change back to my regular self. She thought back to me that it would be soon, but wait for her signal. I liked her hand, which would be like me kissing her cheek.

"It's an honor to have you back Lady Artemis. I see that your Hunters are doing well." Chiron said to her as she sat down on the sofa thing and I sat down at her feet.

"Thank you Chiron, for having us back. Yes my Hunters are doing well partly because of their Guardian and big brother." Artemis replied.

"Who's that?" Chiron questioned. I smirked, "Well their brother and Guardian is right here. He's very special." She scratched behind my ears which made me get shiver. When she did that, a ray of sunlight (way to go Apollo, I know you're watching me), flashed off of her ring catching the girls attention.

"What's the ring for, Lady Artemis?" One of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin yelled out.

"Well, you see when I say that he's special; I mean it in more ways than one. One way is that the ring is an engagement ring, and he's the one who is my fiancé." Artemis said. I heard a few gasps from the crowd and also one from Chiron.

"Lady Artemis, do you have any news about Percy?" **she** asked. Artemis blushed slightly and then said, "Annabeth, I will get to that in a little bit."

With that Annabeth sat back down and pouted.

"Why do you care so much about my looser brother? He's a coward." A boy said. He must be Chase, the one son that my dad told me about. Thalia notched an arrow in her bow and aimed it at him, "He's not a coward or a looser." I growled at her telling her to calm down. She nodded and un-notched the arrow.

"As I was saying, the other reason why he is special is because of what he is; you can change now Sea Wolf." Artemis said but she thought to me, 'How you like the new nickname, and change so that they can't tell it's you yet.' I nodded and changed into my guardian appearance, Green shirt, Guardian Cloak with the hood up, Black jeans and black sneakers along with my sunglasses.

I sat down next to Artemis on the sofa and kissed her on the lips chastely.

"Who are you?" A voice said that I recognized as Grover. I replied with something similar to what I said to Nico. "Grover, you don't recognize your best friend?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ARE VERY HELPFUL TO MY SELF ESTEEM **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

_Previously on Percy, Guardian and Protector. Chapter 23_

_I sat down next to Artemis on the sofa and kissed her on the lips chastely._

_"Who are you?" A voice said that I recognized as Grover. I replied with something similar to what I said to Nico. "Grover, you don't recognize your best friend?"_

* * *

"It's impossible. Percy's dead," Grover said.

"No, you are wrong there Grover. Your best friend is very much alive and is standing right in front of you." I said as I flipped my hood down , took it off and stood up.

I heard a lot of "it can't be" and "they said he was dead" but I heard one person shout "Go Percy" which happened to be Nico.

Out of nowhere, I feel a solid body attached to mine. I look down to see Annabeth hugging me. I pulled her off and glared at her. She said, "Percy, I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but I love you, can we please get back together."

I was starting to get really mad and I could feel the plastic in my sunglasses start to melt so I took them off and threw them on the ground.

"Annabeth, I don't think you want to anger a God, especially if you are hitting on him in front of his fiancé who is also a God." Thalia said as she pushed Annabeth away from me.

"What do you mean, anger a God?" Chiron said.

"You are looking at the newest god. Percy is Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Tital waves, time, sacrifice, heroes, loyalty, quests and weapons. He can also turn into a wolf, as you saw earlier." Artemis said. "Oh, yeah and did I mention that he is my fiancé. Who has a perfect body" I knew where she was going with this, I could complain and I could not, she wanted to show off my body which was only hers to love. So she ripped off green t-shirt so that everyone could see my well sculpted upper body along with the two tattoos.

I heard all of the girls gasp as I flexed my arms and then wrapped them around Artemis.

"That's all lies I bet, I also bet that I can beat you in a sword fight," Chase said as he stepped forward.

"You want to bet, fine lets battle, right now." I said as I snapped my finger so that I had a even shorter sleeve shirt on so that my arms wouldn't be so restricted.

"Okay then, and you'll lose." He replied.

The two of us rushed to the sword fighting arena followed by the crowd.

**No One**

Chase was at one end of the arena with his group of buddies that no one really liked, while Percy was at the other end with his old friends, his sisters and his fiancé.

"Percy, please be careful and keep a level head. Don't kill him either." Artemis said after she kissed him.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try my best." He replied.

There was a chorus of "Good Luck Percy" from his friends and loved ones as he reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved Riptide. He nodded and went to the middle of the arena to meet Chase before the fight. Chiron was officiating the fight, so I guess you could say that it was a little bit one sided for Chiron really hated Chase.

"Shake hands please, and don't kill anyone on purpose." He said as Chase and Percy shook hands.

"Take your stance,… begin!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry about that it was too tempting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, PM, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. **


	24. Chapter 24

**********sorry readers for not updating in forever. It's just that I haven't had time to type and there has been a bunch of school work, so again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**

**********A/N: I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all goes to the great author Rick Riordan. I only own the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

Chase rushed at me with a horrible stance. The way he held the sword shocked me for being my brother. I just stood still, not even in a stance or with riptide out.

I hear a bunch of "Percy's going to get hurt," and "Chase is going to win" from the group of his friends at the other end of the arena.

Thanks to my Godly power of time, I slowed it down for only myself and Artemis. I looked over at her and said "What would you like me to do to him, Moon?"

"Perce, don't kill him, just un-arm him and make him surrender," she replied. I nodded and then un-slowed time so that it was normal again.

Chase was in front of me. I went to slash at me, but since he was holding the sword in the wrong way, all I had to do was just hit his hand, and his sword dropped from his hand. He looked at me surprised and I just smirked. He went to grab for his sword on the ground, but I just snapped my finger, and his sword was instantly in my hands. I drew the sword in front of his neck and then said, "Surrender?" Chase looked up at me and smirked. He raised his hand and summoned a huge wall of water from the ocean. I chuckled. I raised my hand, which was on fire and shot it at the wall of water, instantly evaporating it. Again I said, "Do you surrender?" and this time, Chase nodded. I lowered the sword and flipped it so that I was offering the handle instead of the blade to him. Before he took it Chiron said, "Chase, take the sword and put it away, no attacking again."

Chase glared at him, but did as he was told.

"Way to go Percy," I heard my friends say as Chase walks over to his group of friends, which seemingly dwindled from when the challenge started.

"So what would you like to do now?" Artemis asked we, including the hunters, walked out of the arena.

"You know, I really haven't gone swimming in a long time, so I think that is what I'll do. Care to join me?" I replied.

"Sure," she replied. I turned to the Hunters and asked them if they would like to join us, Thalia spoke up for all of them and said, "We don't want to intrude on you time together, so we'll stay here. Have fun." With that, I turned to Artemis and we walked to the cabin.

"Percy, I have an idea. You haven't been to your palace yet have you?"

* * *

**in this story, even though Percy isn't an olympian, he still has his own temple/palace or what ever you want to call it, on Olympus**

* * *

"No, I guess I haven't" I replied. She grabbed my hand and we flashed to Olympus. We landed in front of her palace. On the opposite side facing her palace, was a plain palace that was to be Percy's.

"There's your palace, all you have to do is just think about what you want it to look like, and then it will look like that." Artemis said.

I thought about it and then looked back up at my palace. Instead of being plain like it was, it was now made of bluish marble with wave design, looking like my fathers, but there were some other aspects that pertained to my abilities. So there was a shield with two swords crossed in front of it in the center of the roof. Other than that, the outside looked pretty much like the Poseidon cabin back at camp.

"Let's go inside to see what you thought up," she said taking my hand and pulling me into my palace. I stopped on the steps while she continued to walk in.

"Slow down Artemis, please come here." I said.

Artemis gave me a look but walked back over to me. I pulled her to me and kissed her, "Okay I'm ready to go inside," I said smirking. She just looked up at me blushing and then hit me on the shoulder and smiled.

When I walked inside, I was amazed. There was a huge flat screen TV with a huge leather couch that myself could be sitting there with Artemis laying across it with enough room to spare. That was just the main feature of the living room I guess. There three doors to the side. I walked over to one door and pulled it open. Inside was a huge pool, and I mean huge, it could fit all the Olympians in it.

"I guess we can go swimming here if you want," I said as Artemis joined me at my side. She just nodded.

**Artemis**

I looked around at the pool, and I had to say it was huge. Percy said that we could just go swimming here, I nodded. We walked out and opened the second door. This room was the bedroom. The bed was huge with a blue comforter and silver sheets. There was also an assortment of blue and silver pillows. I turned to Percy, who was smirking at me. "Did you mean to do the color scheme like this?" I said. He nodded. The bed was a sleigh bed made of solid pine and had vine etchings on the posts

I looked around and saw that the walls were painted a sea green and there was a dresser with a letter and a photo frame. Percy walked over to it and read the letter. I walked over to him and said, "Who's it from Perce?" and leaned on his arm as he read the letter.

"It's from my Mom and Paul. It says that mom found out that she was having twin boys and that they are going to name them Oliver and Evan. Mom wishes that she could see me, so does Paul. I'll have to visit them sometime soon. Other than that, she's just wondering how I have been and what I've been up to." Percy explained after he read the letter and set it back down. I picked up the photo frame and found a picture of Percy and his mom when he was little. I smiled and said, "You were really cute when you are little." Percy looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Am I not cute anymore?" he asked. I smiled and replied with a kiss and said, "No you're not cute, your absolutely handsome,"

With that, we started making out, which was the first time for both of us without any interruptions.

* * *

After about an hour of just lying around, we finally decided to go swimming. I realized that I didn't have a bathing suit and Percy had already flashed his swimming trunks on. I turned to Percy and said, "Perce, I need to go get my swimming suit, I'll be right back." He smirked and grabbed my hand and said. "I think that Aphrodite might of done something, because there's a bunch of your clothes on one side of my dresser. And I'm pretty sure that there's a few swim suits that are yours in there." I looked at him, but then walked over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. Inside was pairs of Percy's pajamas and a few pairs of my pajamas. I closed that one and opened another, and again I found some of Percy's clothes and some of my clothes.

"What drawer would my swim suit be in, I can see that I have some pajamas and some of my undergarments along with other stuff." I said as I put my hands on my hips and faced Percy.

"I think they might be in the bottom drawer, that's were my swim trunks were." he replied. I opened the bottom drawer and sure enough there were swimsuits, but they weren't mine. These swimsuits were bikini's and they were not what I am used to wearing. I decided what the heck and grabbed a bikini and headed into what Percy told me was the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, although it's what I suspected. But it was somehow designed to complement his water ability and my nature theme. I guess he thinks that I will be over here a lot. The shower glass walls were made of pieces of sea glass, there were two sinks suspended by vines. I changed into my bikini and then came back out to find Percy sprawled out on his back asleep on the bed.

I called Hermes and soon he was there.

"Yes, Artemis?" he said

"Hello Hermes, can you tell Chiron and my Hunters at Camp Halfblood, that I will be probably spending the night here on Olympus and to tell my Hunters that they are free to take a break for now, until I get back. That is all." I said to him.

He nodded and said, "Will do. By the way, I can see that Percy is asleep, so when he wakes up tell him that his palace is very nice looking." With that he left.

**No One (at Camp Halfblood)**

Chiron and the Hunters were getting worried about Artemis and Percy since they haven't returned from their swim.

"Do you think that we should ask one of the gods where the two other gods are?" Thalia asked Phoebe.

Just then Hermes appeared and said, "I have a message from Artemis to Chiron and the Hunters of Artemis."

Everyone around the group turned to listen to Hermes. But Chiron said to all the campers, "If you are not part of the Hunters of Artemis, leave now."

Most people left the group of girls and Chiron, but a few stayed like Annabeth, Chase and a few of the Ares kids.

The Hunters were upset about this so they all pulled out their bows and aimed them at the people who were left. That sent the remaining people scattered and away from the group.

"What is this news father?" Sophie asked her father.

"Artemis wishes me to say to the Hunters and you Chiron, that Artemis will probably be spending the night on Olympus and that her Hunters are free to take a break until she gets back." Hermes announced.

"Thank you Lord Hermes," Chiron said. With that Hermes left, but not without giving Sophie a hug.

"I suggest that we take M'Lady's advice and relax until probably tomorrow." Jane said. The rest of the girls nodded and went to the Artemis cabin and settled in for the night.

**Artemis**

After I had sent Hermes to tell the hunters and Chiron about my plans, I decided that I would join Percy in taking a nap. So I climbed on top of the bed and lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone running their hands through my hair. I tense up immediately, but then realized that it was probably Percy was the one who was playing with my hair.

"Hello" he said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello" I replied with a yawn.

"It's late, do you still want to go swimming?" Percy asked as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

"Sure, but not for long though cause I'm still tired." I replied as I stood up and held out my hand for Percy. He stood up too, kissed my forehead and the two of us headed to the pool.

I've realized that whenever Percy is in a swimming pool, he instantly acts like a little kid. He started splashing me and I splashed back. It was all fun and game until Percy summoned a huge wave and made it crash on top of me. I could feel the string on my bikini come undone halfway through the wave, so I immediately used my arms to cover myself. When the wave was gone, I was standing there with my arms over my chest and Percy was standing there with a smirk until he noticed my position.

He swam over to me and started apologizing. I told him, "Just shut up Percy and hand me my top please before I get mad at you," He smiled sheepishly at me and handed me my bikini top. I turned around to put it on and then I felt Percy's calloused hands pick up the strings and tie them for me. Once he was done, I turner around and kissed him. He just kissed the my hair after I leaned into him.

"I think I've had enough swimming for one night, and I don't want to have anymore accidents that happen to you" Percy said as he swam over to the ladder in the deep end and climbed out. I just swam over to the stairs and stepped out that way.

I grabbed a silver towel off of the table and wrapped it around my body while Percy grabbed his green towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"You can take a shower and then get in your pajama's if you want, I'm going to see what this other room is," Percy said walking over to me and then kissing my forehead. I nodded and headed back to the bedroom while Percy headed to the other room that we had yet to be in.

**Percy**

I felt really bad for Artemis, I caused her top to come off on accident when I made a huge wave crash on her. Right after I crashed the wave, I looked over at her and saw that she had her arms over her chest and that her bikini top was floating next to her. I immediately swam over to her and started to apologize. She told me that I should just shut up and hand her her top, which I did. I turned around so that she could put it on, I don't know why I'm still uncomfortable with situations like this around her, I mean, come one she's my fiance for crying out loud. But anyways, I helped her tie the strings and then kissed her when she turned around. After that, the two of us got out of the pool. I told her that she could take a shower and get in her pajamas if she wanted, and that I would be checking out what the other room was.

She walked to the bedroom while I walked over to the other door. I opened the door and looked inside and found that there were a bunch of beds for the Hunters.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't update this story in forever. I just haven't had the time too and haven't had the patience to sit down and write a longer chapter, I just have to many story ideas that i need to write, and i just forget about the story. So here it is, I know the chapter is short, but who cares its a chapter,**

**A/N: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series/franchise, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Percy**

I walked towards the new room to find two rows of beds against the wall (one row per wall). I walked over to one of the beds and looked at it. On the headboard was a carving of Hermes symbol (**A/N:** I don't know how to spell it), I went over to the next one and found that this one had a lightning bold on it.

I realized that all of these beds were for the Hunters if they were to stay with me.

At the foot of each bed was a steamer trunk. I opened Thalia's and found a few changes of her Hunters garb, so all of the Hunters not only had their own bed here, they had extra changes of clothes here. At the back of the room, there was another door. I opened it to find a fairly large bathroom for them to use. There were shower stalls and a long counter with sinks and a huge mirror.

I decided to leave after this and head back into the bedroom, and then into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked right into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth without a second thought.

Halfway through brushing my teeth, I realized that I had barged into the bathroom while Artemis was still in the shower. The water turned off all of a sudden and she stepped out with a silver towel wrapped around her slender and curvy form. Her long auburn hair was clinging to her left shoulder.

All I could do was just stare at her through the mirror, with toothpaste all over my mouth (**A/N:** because you know, Percy is really messy) and a tooth brush in my hand halfway to my mouth.

**Artemis**

I had just finished soaping up my body, when Percy barges into the bathroom and starts to brush his teeth. I hoped that he wouldn't take long, so I continued shampooing, conditioning and rinsing my hair. As soon as I was done with that, the water had turned cold. I didn't feel like taking a cold shower. By this time, I heard that Percy had stopped brushing his teeth. I turned off the water, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body, and then stepped out. My hair was clinging to my left shoulder with a bunch of knots in it at the ends.

I saw Percy staring at me in the mirror with a bunch of tooth paste all over his mouth giving him a moustache look. "I'm so sorry Moon for barging in her without knocking. I should have heard that you were in the shower. I'm so sorry," he mumbled/rambled.

"It's okay Percy, but you can do me a favor. I forgot to grab my pajamas; can you get them for me?" I asked, he nodded and left the bathroom, still with the toothpaste all over his mouth. He came back with a pair of my underwear, a pair of silver pajama shorts and a silver tank top. I thanked him and told him that he might want to wipe his mouth before he left. He looked at me weirdly, then in the mirror and then blushed. He cleaned his face, put away his toothbrush and toothpaste and mumbled something about being in the sitting room watching TV.

I quickly changed into the clothes that he gave me and grabbed a hair brush and headed out of the bathroom to join Percy.

**Percy**

I could feel myself still blushing as I gave Artemis her pajamas and blush even more when she told me that I had toothpaste all over my mouth. Somehow, I realized that what I gave her was what was on top, which was all the same stuff, tank tops and short shorts. I realized also that Aphrodite had something to do with this, and it was confirmed when I heard a giggle in my head and a voice saying that I was welcome.

I went out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I opened the drawer with our pajamas in it and grabbed a pair of sea green cotton sweatpants and changed out my swim trunks (that is after I put on some boxers, I'm not one of those guys to go without wearing boxers, that's just wrong).

After that, I walked out into the living room, as I started to call it, and sat down on the large couch and turned on the TV. My legs were propped up on the table and I found a channel talking about Greek weapons. After a few minutes, I felt myself start to nod off to sleep. All of a sudden, I felt a soft body, with athletic build, sit down on my lap. I woke up immediately and saw that Artemis was there. She was starting to run a wooden comb through her wet hair to get the knots out of the ends.

"Hello, my love," I said, I know, I know, that was so cheesy, but who cares. I leaned forward and kissed her bare left shoulder. I saw the affect almost immediately, she shivered and goose bumps formed on her arms. Even though I couldn't see the whole of her face, I was able to see that her cheeks were a nice shade of pink. "Hello Percy," she continued to comb her hair. I grabbed the comb out of her hands and combed the rest of her hair for her. Once that was done, I kissed her other shoulder. "Thanks Percy, you didn't have to that for me," she said as she turned around to look at me. She was now sitting on my lap in a way that made me a little bit uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we both started to lean in for a romantic kiss.

**No One**

Right as Percy and Artemis were about to kiss each other, there was a bright flash by the door to the palace. When the flash faded, all of the Hunters and Apollo were standing there.

"What are you guys doing her?" Artemis asked as she sat straight up on Percy, as he slowly slid down the back of the couch so they couldn't see him. She rested her arms on the back of the couch, so it looked as if that was the reason why she was sitting up so straight and not because she was ontop of Percy.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked, ignoring Artemis's question. Percy grabbed Artemis's hips, making her blush, lifted her off of his lap and set her down next to him. He then turned around, did the same thing as the Goddess of the Moon, and said, "I'm right here, and as my fiancé said, why are you guys here? I'm pretty sure I told someone, if not directly one of you, that you guys could have a break and stay at camp."

"well, Percy, I told everyone that you have a room for them and as soon as they heard that they immediately guilt tripped me into taking them here. And Percy, why are you not wearing a shirt and why is my sister's hair all wet?" Apollo said.

"Well, little brother, we went swimming earlier, I took a shower and Percy here doesn't sleep with a shirt on so there is your reasoning. And if I know Percy like he knows me, I have a feeling that things could get ugly if you don't leave soon." Artemis said to her younger brother. He just nodded, backed away slowly and disappeared in a flash of light.

"We're sorry Percy and Lady Artemis for ruining your night, it's just that the campers there were getting on our nerves. They were saying bad stuff about why Percy was your fiancé. Thalia and Phoebe, and most of the other girls beat them up for that, I stayed out of it because I didn't want to get hurt. I told Chiron what they said and they got punished double. But can we please stay here, pretty please?" Sophie asked Percy with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. He couldn't say no to her, so he nodded.

Percy and Artemis got up off the couch and showed the Hunters to their room.

* * *

**Please review or PM me, it makes a difference to my day to see and read the reviews**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: hello, i am really sorry for taking so long to update and that i made this really short, but hey its an update. School and studying and family matters got in the way and that is the reason for the long delay so with out any further hesitation, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26

**Percy**

So all of the Hunters and Moon are in bed, so I decided to go back out into the sitting room. I first tried to sit on the couch but ended up standing up and walking out onto the balcony. I stood there and began to think about how my life has been. First I find out I'm a demigod and a son of Poseidon, part of the Big Three that weren't supposed to have kids, and sent on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt for Zeus. Second I am sent out on a quest again and this time for the Golden Fleece, I end up with it and transform Thalia from her tree form into her human form. Third I find Nico and his sister Bianca, who ends up dying. I then had to rescue Artemis from Atlas's burden. Fourth was the going into Daedalus Labyrinth and finding out that Kronos reincarnated himself in Luke, then I had to battle with Kronos/Luke, in the end we won but lost many demigods. Then my current life.

While I was thinking about my life so far, I didn't notice Artemis creep into sitting room until she was lifting my arm so that she could snuggle up to my chest.

"Percy come to bed with me please, even though we don't need any sleep, I think it might be the best for you, I can tell your mind is racing." She said after she kissed my cheek.

I turned to look at her eyes and nodded. I let her lead me back to our bedroom and I fall onto the bed, almost asleep. Where did this sleepiness come from?

"Percy, you know when you sleep in a bed, you actually have to get under the covers and maybe lay on it so that the other person can climb in." Artemis said as she pushed me onto my side. I realized that when I fell onto the bed, I literally fell onto the bed sprawled out.

"Sorry," I mumble. I get up and decided that I would be more comfortable sleeping in just my boxers. Now I know what you are thinking, and my answer to that is NO, well at least not yet. That will be saved for the wedding night or/and honeymoon.

"Percy what are you doing?" Moon says as she just stares at me.

"I'd feel more comfortable sleeping in just my boxers, that is if you are okay with that, I mean, I can put my sweatpants back on, I'm sorry..." I was cut off by a hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to the bed.

"Percy, do you realize that you talk to much. And I was just wondering what was taking you so long to lay back down, you are fine with sleeping in your boxers. Goodnight Perseus." she says as I lay down.

"Goodnight my love," I mumble as I slowly slip into unconsciousness. I felt Artemis curl up into my side and I finally submit to sleep.

I wake up to the sounds of crashing pots and pans. I immediately bolt right out of bed, forgetting that Artemis was sleeping basically on me, so now she is awake and probably mad at me for waking her up so harsh.

"Percy why did you do that?" she asks as she stretches. I see that when she lifted her arms to stretch, her tank top rose up a little bit, showing off her creamy white and toned stomach. I immediately had to turn away from her.

"Sorry, its just that I heard pots and pans crashing and so I woke up and didn't mean to wake you up. I'll go check it out," I said walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of basketball shorts.

I heard her mumble something and then a soft thump on the bed, which happened to be her falling back to sleep.

I walked out of our bedroom and found that all of the hunters were in the kitchen cooking something, which didn't smell to good, i think something was burning.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, for your information Perseus, it isn't so early. It is almost 9 AM, and we were hungry and decided to make something to eat." Thalia said in a mocking tone.

"Well you could have just woke me up and i would have been more than happy to make you something with out a hassel. So what would you girls like me to make you for breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to where Sophie was attempting to grab a box of cereal from a shelf that was to high for her.

"Could you make us some French toast with strawberries and blueberries?" Wendy said. I nodded and snapped my fingers, doing two things at once; first was making their request and second was cleaning up the huge mess that the Hunters made in attempt to fend for themselves.

They all said thank you and sat down at tables and at the breakfast bar and started eating. I grabbed a plate and headed into my bedroom. I found that Artemis was still asleep and decided that I would leave the french toast on the bedside table and take a morning swim. I grabbed my swimtrunks, changed into them in the bathroom and then went to the indoor pool.

**Artemis**

I woke up to the smell of French Toast. I felt around to find that Percy was nowhere to be found next to me. I got out of bed and found a plate of French Toast on the bedside table and heard the idle chatter of the Hunters in the sitting room. I changed into something more appropriate for the Hunters to see me in and grabbed my plate and headed to where everyone was.

"Good morning Lady Artemis," they all said as they saw me walk into the room.

"Good morning girls, do you know where Percy is?" I asked as I set my plate down on the counter.

"I think he might be swimming in the pool. He made us breakfast." Sophie said.

"Thanks Sophie," I said. I turned and walked towards the Pool.

Once inside i saw that Percy was indeed swimming. I sat down in one of the chairs and just watched him swim. When he started to do the butterfly, he finally noticed that i was there. He got out and walked over to me and shook his head like what a dog would do, getting me wet with water droplets.

"Good morning beautiful,'' he said.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and it soon turned into a make out session.

Little did I know, my stupid and idiotic brother came by and heard me and Percy talking briefly in here and decided to bring the Hunters with him to investigate, so they were there to witness our making out.

"Ahem," Apollo said, effectively breaking up our little session.

Percy got really mad and so did I, and the hunters saw it and automatically backed slowly away from where they stood in the doorway.

"Apollo what are you doing here!" I shouted.

"I decided to come by and check on you guys and heard your conversation and decided to investigate and bring the hunters with me, and here we are now. I didn't plan on seeing what I just saw, that's for sure."

"Well you have 5 seconds to leave starting now," Percy said.

"5, 4,.." right before he got to three Apollo left.

* * *

**please review and I am sorry that it is really short and that I haven't updated in a long time.**


	27. UPDATE

Dear Readers of Percy, Guardian and Protector,

I have realized that the numbering of the chapters to this story are out of order. I have also decided that I am going to end this part of the story meaning that this was only just part one of the story. It may take some time for me to get restarted on part two of Percy, Guardian and Protector, but hopefully when I do update for that story, the chapters will be longer and might be different style then what I had been writing.

Yours Truly,

PolarMagic

PS

If you have any input or ideas that you want me to use or add to the story, please leave it in a review or private message, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
